Apariencias
by paolamendoza
Summary: Todo comenzó con un negocio. Las reglas del juego fueron establecidas y Kari debía ser astuta pues si las cosas salían mal el precio a pagar era su vida. Pero no contaba con que dentro de ese trato se hallaría con aquello que creyó inexistente y el destino le tenía preparada otra jugada para la cual no estaba preparada.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Los resplandecientes rayos de sol se colaban entre las persianas beige que adornaban la espaciosa y bien decorada sala de juntas en el vigésimo segundo piso del Hotel Riot, en la ciudad de Odaiba.

Uno de los doce hombres que se hallaban sentados alrededor de la enorme mesa al centro del lugar tuvo que moverse un poco hacia la izquierda pues la luz comenzaba a molestarle en los ojos, el ruido que hizo al chocar las patas de la silla contra el piso de mármol provocó que unos cuantos se sobresaltaran pues aparentemente el discurso que les daba su jefe, Susumo Yagami, parecía ser muy interesante.

Hacía un par de horas que la reunión había dado inicio y ahora pasaba de mediodía y algunos rostros se veían impacientes por salir a tomar su almuerzo, probablemente a cualquiera de los elegantes restaurantes de la zona.

-Y es por eso, caballeros, que he decidido invertir en los hoteles Bonga ahora que se han venido a la quiebra.- terminó diciendo Susumo a lo que los hombres asintieron mientras se veían unos a otros. Probablemente no muy convencidos de que fuese una gran idea pero conocían a su jefe, le gustaba hacer ese tipo de tratos y contaba con una suerte tal que en cuestión de semanas terminaría recuperando su inversión.

Minutos luego ya todos se estaban poniendo de pie y estrechándose de las manos, la mayoría con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro y dispuestos a abandonar el lugar cuanto antes. Aunque eran colegas y suponían un equipo de trabajo, realmente todo se trataba de una competencia en la que cada mes se elegía al mejor de ellos y para final de año se le ascendía de puesto otorgándole mejores privilegios.

-Señor Yagami.- dijo un hombre, de traje negro y corbata gris, que torpemente se acercó hacia su jefe tropezándose con la pata de una silla. Se trataba de Steve, uno de los mejores trabajadores que tenía pero era descuidado por naturaleza y exageradamente nervioso. El otro se volteó escrutándolo con sus ojos almendrados y contuvo una sonrisa burlona al verlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Steve?- preguntó estrechándole la mano sudorosa a su empleado.

-Me parece que éste proyecto es una gran idea, señor. Lo felicito, señor.- farfulló rápidamente.

-Eso ya lo sé, Steve. De otra manera no lo habría hecho.

-Claro, señor. Tiene razón.- el hombre de ojos color miel se mordió el labio sintiéndose torpe, realmente sólo pretendía hacerle un buen cumplido a su jefe y persona a la que más admiraba en su vida.

Susumo caminó hacia los elevadores acompañado por su súbdito quien se acomodó detrás de él mientras descendían a la planta baja en donde una de sus limusinas lo esperaba para transportarlo hacia las oficinas centrales de los hoteles Bongo.

-Señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- comentó Steve cuando iban por el quinceavo piso.

-Ya lo has hecho.- respondió Yagami altaneramente. Años atrás, cuando su carrera culminó en un éxito rotundo y logró conseguir fama mundial, perdió ese toque humanista que lo caracterizaba consiguiendo que su matrimonio se convirtiera en una apariencia feliz que carecía de amor y sentimientos.

-Eh… sí… ¿cómo se encuentran sus hijos, señor?- Susumo se volteó para verlo de reojo y esbozó una media sonrisa. Si algo le gustaba de Steve era precisamente que él no sólo se interesaba en las cosas laborales sino también en las personales.

-¿Cómo pueden estarlo? Gozando de su juventud.- respondió jactándose.- Taichi vive en Australia siguiendo los mismos pasos que yo como gerente de las sucursales allá y Hikari en Nueva York estudiando arquitectura.

-Me alegra mucho, señor. Sería un placer poder verlos en verano por acá.

-Te aseguró que los traeré si eso sucede para que personalmente los saludes.

-¡Oh, señor! ¡Gracias!- exclamó el hombre con emoción.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par y los dos se bajaron. Susumo fue escoltado por Steve hasta la entrada del hotel en donde se despidió de él con un apretón de manos. Subió luego a su limusina sin tener que indicarle a su chofer a dónde lo llevara pues éste contaba con el itinerario de su jefe desde la noche anterior.

En el camino Yagami se sirvió una copa de whiskey y sacó su celular del bolsillo del saco marcando inmediatamente a otro de sus empleados. Dos timbres fueron necesarios antes de que escuchara su voz.

-Señor Yagami, esperaba su llamada.- se dejó oír la gruesa voz de Robert al otro lado de la línea.

-Al grano, Robert. Dame lo que tienes.

-La señorita Yagami ha asistido a todas sus clases, como de costumbre. Incluso fue elogiada en Diseño moderno pues tuvo el atrevimiento de corregir a su maestra. Ésta noche planea quedarse despierta estudiando en la biblioteca pues dentro de un par de días presentará su examen de italiano.

-Te lo agradezco Robert. Avísame si hay algún cambio de planes en su agenda o cualquier cosa que necesite…

-Oh, pues… hablando de eso, señor…

-¿Si?- inquirió Yagami curiosamente.

-La escuché decir que requiere dinero para comprar material que ocupa en su clase de Construcción pero no quería molestarlo con…

-Con eso es suficiente. Haré una transferencia por diez mil dólares a su cuenta ahora mismo.

-Sí, señor.

Tras escuchar esto último Susumo colgó la llamada y bastó con un par de movimientos desde su celular para hacer que su hija recibiera esa cantidad de dinero. Adoraba a su pequeña, era uno de sus mayores tesoros y daría lo que fuera porque nada le faltara y verla feliz siempre.

* * *

**Me prometí a mí misma no publicar esta historia hasta marzo ya que la siguiente semana presento un examen muy importante (de vida o muerte) y me la he pasado estudiando para tal.**

**Pero si hay algo digno y válido para romper una promesa eso es la familia. Quiero dedicar ésta historia a una de mis hermanitas (no de sangre pero como si lo fuera) que además es de mis mejores amigas: N, esto va para ti, preciosa! Quizás estoy siendo hipócrita ya que yo misma no me hallo en posición de dar un consejo y decirte que las cosas van a mejorar y realmente no sé qué hacer pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que haré de ésta historia una de las MEJORES historias que he escrito. Va mi corazón en ella junto con ese 10% que tenemos :D**

**A los lectores que pasen por aquí: puede que en éste prólogo no se sepa mucho de la trama y queden medio confundidos. Actualizaré hasta la siguiente semana ya que el cargador de mi laptop se descompuso y hasta el lunes compraré otro :p jajaja mientras disfrútenlo! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

El cabello castaño y desprolijo de la joven revoloteaba por el fuerte viento primaveral. Ella sólo lo hizo hacia atrás quitándose unos mechones de sus almendrados ojos. Tuvo que hacer un hueco con una de sus manos para poder encender el cigarrillo, inhaló profundamente el humo disfrutando el sabor del tabaco y después lo dejó escapar quedándose impregnado en la camisa blanca del hombre de ojos grises y cabello negro que estaba de pie a su lado.

-¿Sabías que te puede dar cáncer por fumar tanto?- espetó éste mirándola con desaprobación.

-¿Sabías que me importa un carajo?- respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz y sonrió.- ¿Qué te ha dicho mi padre?- Robert soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

-Te ha depositado diez grandes a tu cuenta de banco.

-¿Se tragó la historia esa de la maestra y las clases?- él asintió.- Excelente.- exclamó ella dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

-Escucha Kari, haría lo que fuera por ti siempre, pero dudo mucho que seguir mintiéndole así a tu padre sea una buena idea. ¿Qué tal si le pega por viajar acá para ver cómo estás?

-Para eso te tengo a ti, tonto.- dijo ella abriendo su bolsa y sacando la chequera.

-Pues sí, pero…

-Toma.- le extendió un cheque por tres mil dólares haciendo que los ojos grises de Robert se abrieran asombrados.

-Kari, esto es…

-Es por lo bien que haces tu trabajo.- dijo ella sonriendo alegre. Terminó su cigarro y tiró la colilla apagándola con la punta de su botín.- Ésta noche no dormiré en mi cuarto, aunque claro, eso ya lo sabes.

-Pero llevarás tu celular contigo, ¿verdad?

-Relájate, pareces un bebé lloriqueando así.- farfulló ella algo divertida.- Sí, lo traeré conmigo pero por favor no me marques hasta mañana a las dos, ¿si? Probablemente me dará cruda.- Robert asintió.- Bien, disfruta tu dinero, cariño. Es un placer como siempre hacer tratos contigo.- tras decir esto se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin dar lugar a réplicas se largó de allí. Robert la siguió con la mirada hasta que al girar a la izquierda en la esquina se perdió.

Desde hacía un año y medio que Hikari Yagami entró a estudiar a la Universidad de Columbia en Nueva York, su padre decidió contratar a Robert como espía para enterarse de todas las actividades en las que su hija se involucraba. Pero claro, al heredar ella su inteligencia, no tardó ni una semana en enterarse que era él quien la observaba todo el tiempo y decidió comprar su trabajo dándole el doble de lo que Susumo le daba, a cambio de sus mentiras. Para entonces, Robert se hallaba atado a una deuda con un banco y no pudo resistirse a la oferta pero apenas salió de ésta y fue enterándose del estilo de vida que llevaba la joven Yagami, intentó de muchas maneras persuadirla de que no lo hiciera más y renunciar a ese trato pero ella, astutamente, le conocía el lado débil y sabía cómo comprarlo siempre por lo que él optó por seguir de esa manera para mantenerla cerca y al menos de esa forma poder cuidarla. Después de todo también estaba trabajando para Susumo y ese era parte de su trabajo.

Hikari iba rumbo a Central Park para reunirse con Amanda, una compañera que compró en su clase de Historia del arte y se encargaba de hacer sus deberes e informarle cuándo debía presentarse a tomar algún examen para el cual tenía a Andrew, otro joven que trabajaba en la sala de maestros y se robaba las respuestas de los exámenes vendiéndoselas a ella.

Muchas miradas, especialmente de hombres, se posaban en la hermosa joven que, sin darles importancia, caminaba moviendo las caderas al ritmo de sus pasos por la acera. Acababa de cumplir los veinte, su cabello caía a media espalda y lo llevaba siempre despeinado, lo cual le daba un toque sexy. Usualmente cargaba su maquillaje delineando sus ojos por dentro y por fuera de color negro y utilizaba sombras oscuras, éstos resaltaban y hacían que su piel se viera más blanca. Procuraba llevar medias rotas, minifaldas o short de mezclilla deshilachados. Sus blusas por lo general eran holgadas, a veces ella las rompía de los costados o espalda sin importarle que se viera su ropa interior, que casi siempre era negra o roja. Odiaba los tacones y nunca los usaba. Utilizaba su par de desgastados converse negros o, como en ese día, unos botines que le llegaban arriba del tobillo en color café.

Tras escapar de Odaiba y la opresión que ejercían los medios de comunicación sobre ella al ser la única hija de Susumo, fue que pudo hacer la vida a su manera. Robert nunca fue un estorbo y agradecía el que su padre la amara tanto y le diera todo cuanto quería pues eso sólo le facilitaba el camino.

Junto a un frondoso árbol observó de espaldas a la rubia Amanda que la esperaba desde hacía unos cuantos minutos. Kari no se inmutó al llegar ni hizo por saludarla pues su relación eran puros negocios simplemente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos.

-El día 28, dentro de dos semanas, habrá un parcial de la unidad cuatro.- respondió la ojiverde.- El maestro ha quedado impresionado por tu tarea y te mencionó en clase pero le dije que estabas enferma y por eso no fuiste.- Kari asintió simplemente y sacó un par de billetes de cincuenta dólares de su monedero.

-Con esto será suficiente.- dijo, entregándoselos a Amanda, quien los guardó de inmediato en su bolsa.- Gracias.- susurró simplemente y se fue de ahí.

Encendió otro cigarrillo mientras pensaba en qué se le antojaba para comer ese día. Conocía bien el barrio neoyorkino y contaba con la facilidad de poder entrar a cualquier restaurante que se le antojara sin escatimar en precios. Aunque su favorito era uno vegetariano que preparaba las mejores crepas de verduras con queso que jamás había probado. Su celular sonó dos cuadras antes de que llegara al lugar. Miró el número sorprendida pues casi nunca recibía una llamada de _ella_.

-¿Si?- contestó intentando sonar lo más calmada posible.

-Yagami, qué placer escuchar tu voz de nuevo.- respondió la otra joven con su tono chillón.

-Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo, Mimí. Ve al grano, ¿a qué me has llamado?

-Relájate Hikari, no tienes por qué ponerte grosera.- la cortó la otra sonando seria.- Llamo para invitarte a una fiesta que daré ésta noche…

-No me interesa.

-¿Quieres escucharme?- inquirió severamente molesta. Soltó un suspiro y siguió hablando.- Tengo trabajo para ti.

-Como te dije, no me interesa.- respondió Kari algo fastidiada. Odiaba a esa chica y la última vez que se involucró con ella, bueno… las cosas no salieron muy bien.

-Por favor, Hikari.- le suplicó Mimí.- Tan sólo pásate por acá y platiquemos, ¿si? Por favor.- la castaña lo meditó unos segundos. Nada perdía con ir a escucharla, además no tenía planes para esa noche y no le apetecía quedarse en su cuarto o rondando por ahí hasta hallar algo interesante qué hacer.

-¿Tienes hierba?- preguntó en voz baja escuchando que Mimí sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

-Toda la que quieras.

-Te veo pasadas las once. Mándame la dirección por un mensaje.- sin querer escuchar más, colgó la llamada.

Prosiguió con su camino y se dispuso a comer sola. Se dedicó a observar en silencio a un grupo de patéticas jóvenes que no dejaban de hablar sobre la nueva línea de ropa de Coco Chanel, las películas más recientes en el cine, los próximos conciertos a los que asistirían en el Hard Rock entre otras cosas banales. Todo aquello le parecía patético y aburrido y personas así llegaban a ponerla de mal humor.

Pagó la cuenta y se dirigió de nuevo al campus en donde, apenas hubo puesto un pie, se topó con Yolei, su mejor amiga.

-Mujer, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó la joven de lentes.

-Por ahí.

-Quise localizarte pero dejé mi celular en el cuarto. ¿Qué nuevas me tienes?

-Ésta noche iremos con Mimí.

-¿Tachikawa?- inquirió Yolei con bastante asombro.- ¿Por qué?

-Tiene una proposición que hacerme. Una oferta de trabajo.

-No pensarás aceptar, ¿o si?- la castaña esbozó una media sonrisa y encendió otro cigarro.

-¡Kari, no! ¿Estás loca? La última vez casi vas a dar a prisión…

-Relájate, pucheros. ¿Acaso andas en tus días? No le he dicho nada, tan sólo iré a ver de qué se trata.- Yolei se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza y acompañó a su amiga hasta su dormitorio.

Pasaron la tarde platicando de esto y de aquello. Cerca de las ocho de la noche decidieron ordenar una pizza y esperarla mientras ambas se bañaban y arreglaban para la fiesta.

A diferencia de Kari, Yolei sí asistía a clases, o al menos eso intentaba. No pertenecía a una familia adinerada y contaba con la mitad de beca en su colegiatura por lo cual sus estudios eran muy importantes. Había conocido a la castaña desde el primer día en la universidad y captó su atención pues se hallaba tarareando la canción de una de sus bandas favoritas y que pocos conocían. Desde entonces fueron procurándose y aunque Hikari era reservada en algunas cosas, aprendió a confiar en Yolei y llegó a revelarle algunos secretos personales.

Salieron del campus pasadas las once de la noche. Tomaron un taxi para llegar al antro en el que Mimí había citado a Kari. La entrada de éste se hallaba escondida en un callejón casi a las afueras donde iniciaba el puente que conectaba la ciudad con Manhattan.

El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro y sólo se podía ver por las luces parpadeantes del techo, pero no era la gran iluminación. Yolei se mantuvo cerca de Kari y ambas pasaban entre la multitud de jóvenes que bailaban, se besaban o hacían otras cosas. La castaña buscó a Mimí por todos lados pero era difícil ver con esa luz, finalmente decidió irse al bar en donde pidió una cerveza y otra para su amiga. A su derecha se hallaba sentado un joven, de cabello oscuro y ojos negros y éste sonrió al verla a lo cual ella devolvió el gesto.

-Yagami, no me agrada nada estar aquí.- espetó Yolei al ver más de un par de miradas de hombres borrachos y lujuriosos que casi las devoraban con sus ojos. Hikari volteó hacia la multitud, sin prestarles atención, y le dio una palmada a su amiga en el hombro.

-Relájate, Yolei. No pueden hacernos nada.

Un par de canciones más se dejaron oír antes de que fueran sorprendidas por un joven, bajito, de cabello rojizo y ojos grandes. Su nombre era Izzy y trabajaba como asistente de Mimí.

-¿Hikari Yagami?- inquirió al verla de frente a lo que ella asintió.- La señorita Tachikawa la espera. Acompáñeme.- Yolei se movió también para seguirlos pero Izzy la detuvo.- Lo siento, pero usted no puede venir.

-Pero…

-Quédate aquí.- dijo Kari simplemente y se fue atrás del pelirrojo.

Subieron por unas escaleras que se hallaban escondidas tras una puerta al lado de los baños y salieron hacia un espacio en el que había varias puertas en ambos lados y era fácil adivinar lo que hacían ahí por los sonidos y gemidos provenientes de adentro de los cuartos. Entraron a uno, éste era muy grande, contaba con una cama king-size, su propio mini bar, una sala de piel al centro y en las paredes había varias pinturas abstractas colgadas.

-Tarde como siempre, Yagami.- dijo Mimí, sentada en uno de los sillones, captando la atención de la castaña.

-Ya me conoces.- respondió ésta y se sentó frente a la otra chica.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? ¿Whiskey, tequila…?

-Así estoy bien.- cortó Hikari cruzándose de brazos. Mimí asintió simplemente y se recargó sobre el sofá. Llevaba puesta únicamente lencería en color rojo y ligueros a juego.- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Tengo un trabajo especial para ti. Se trata de Yamato Ishida.- la joven cogió un pequeño control que estaba en la mesita de centro y encendió el proyector que se hallaba colgado en el techo sobre ellas. Con un ademán le indicó a Izzy que apagara las luces y pronto se proyectó una foto de un joven alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, en una pared. Kari lo miró detenidamente.- Está a punto de casarse con Sora Takenouchi, es la hija de Haruhiko Takenouchi, el hombre que…

-Que mató a tu padre.- terminó la frase y Mimí asintió tragándose el nudo en la garganta.

-Tu trabajo será bastante fácil, en realidad. Quiero que te encargues de seducir y enamorar a Matt al grado que logres que se separe de ella y cancele la boda.

-¿Sólo eso?- a Kari se le escapó una risita burlona y sacó de su short el paquete de cigarros y encendió uno.- Has decaído, Tachikawa. Ya no juegas tan sucio como antes. Si es tan fácil como dices, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

-Lo haría pero ya existe un expediente amoroso entre Yamato y yo y no resultó como quería.- Kari exhaló el humo y la miró atentamente.- Es por eso que quiero que los separes. Quiero ver que ella empiece a sufrir tanto o más de lo que yo he sufrido por culpa de su padre.

-¿Y qué harás una vez que cancelen la boda? Suponiendo que eso pase.

-De eso me encargo yo.- sonrió Mimí y nuevamente le indicó a Izzy que encendiera la luz. Después éste se acercó a Hikari y le entregó un sobre amarillo del que ella extrajo algunas fotos y el itinerario de Matt.- Sólo que debes ser muy cuidadosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Yamato es hijo del reverendo Ishida. Es verdad, ahí dice que trabaja como gerente de banco, pero en sus tiempo libre le gusta participar en campamentos, talleres, conferencias y cosas de la iglesia, por lo cual su mundo está girando en eso.

-¿Planeas que me convierta en una buena cristiana para después seducirlo, enamorarlo y destruir su vida?

-Así es.- respondió Mimí sonriendo complacientemente y se inclinó para tomar la copa de whiskey de la mesa y darle un trago.

-¿Y de cuánto estamos hablando?- preguntó Kari viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Treinta grandes al mes.

-Olvídalo.

-Es una gran oferta, Yagami.

-No hay trato.- dijo la otra y se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

-Bien, te daré cincuenta mil y confórmate con eso.- Kari sonrió, dándole la última calada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó sobre un cenicero de vidrio que había en la mesita de centro.- Tienes dos meses para hacer que esa boda se cancele, ¿me oíste?

-Considéralo hecho.- respondió la castaña altaneramente y, tomando el sobre amarillo, lo guardó en su bolso pero antes de salir de ahí añadió.- Quiero la mitad del dinero para mañana temprano en mi cuenta de banco, te pasaré de rato el número.

Volvió a donde había dejado a su amiga y la halló casi en medio de la pista besuqueándose con un tipo alto al que no conocía. Fue nuevamente a la barra en donde pidió un shot de tequila y justo cuando se lo estaba tomando apareció el mismo joven de cabello oscuro al que le había sonreído antes.

-Hola, preciosa.- dijo éste pegándose por atrás de ella y oliendo su cuello. Kari se dio la vuelta y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.- ¿Quieres divertirte?- el joven le mostró un cigarro de marihuana que llevaba en la mano y ella sonrió.

-Seguro, guapo. Aunque conozco otras maneras de divertirme.- farfulló mientras acariciaba el pecho bien formado del joven y deslizaba su mano hasta que, por sobre el pantalón, acarició su miembro y pudo sentir que tenía una erección. Sin más tiempo que perder él la jaló del brazo y ambos se fueron a perder en una de las habitaciones de arriba reservada a nombre de Ken Ichijouji.

* * *

**El martes es mi exámen (hagan changuitos para que me vaya bien :p) que tengan una linda semana! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Estaban por dar las siete de la noche ese día. Quince minutos más y la jornada laboral terminaría para los empleados del banco.

Un joven que captaba la atención de casi todas las mujeres y algunos hombres ahí se hallaba tras un escritorio, con el auricular de teléfono en el oído y tomando apuntes sobre una pequeña libreta amarilla. Llevaba un traje de marca en color gris, una camisa blanca y corbata negra. De lado izquierdo pendía una insignia dorada con el nombre de Yamato Ishida. Más de un par de ojos contemplaban con admiración la porte de aquél joven y guapo hombre. Llevaba su cabello rubio algo desprolijo, sus ojos azules brillaban ante los reflectores de luz y en su rostro tenía grabada una sonrisa como si estuviese escuchando palabras angelicales. La secretaria que se hallaba sentada en la silla a su lado se veía algo nerviosa, intentaba disimular cuando volteaba a verlo pero era bastante obvio, incluso para él. Al cortar la llamada le agradeció a la mujer y se fue al fondo del banco en donde ingresó una clave de acceso y se abrió una puerta que estaba camuflajeada con el tono opaco de la pared. Entró ahí sin darse cuenta de la cantidad de miradas que lo habían seguido hasta que se perdió.

Caminó por un pasillo algo corto hasta que llegó a su oficina. Ésta era amplia, aunque no lo suficiente como la que había tenido en la otra sucursal en la que trabajó hacía un par de años. Tenía un librero de lado izquierdo, aunque la mayoría de la literatura eran cosas sobre administración y contabilidad. Al frente se hallaba su escritorio de roble en donde tenía la nueva iMac que acababa de adquirir como capricho suyo, una silla de piel y varios portarretratos en donde aparecía él al lado de una joven pelirroja y en otras junto a otro muchacho también rubio y con su mismo color de ojos.

Apagó la computadora y se dedicó a guardar unos papeles a los que les daría seguimiento al día siguiente. Miró el reloj, eran las siete con cuarto, sonrió para sí mismo y, sacando su celular del pantalón, utilizó la marcación rápida para llamar a su prometida.

-¡Hola, amor!- escuchó la dulce voz de Sora tras el primer timbre.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Ansioso por verte, preciosa. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás lista?

-Ah si…- por el tono que utilizó ella supo que las cosas no iban a resultar como las había preparado para esa noche.

-Sora, ¿qué sucede?

-Es que me han llamado del hospital para pedirme que cubra a una de las enfermeras de la noche. Tendré que estar en una cirugía.

-¿Qué…?- soltó un suspiro exasperado y se dejó caer sobre su silla de piel llevándose una mano al cabello.- Pero, amor…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Créeme que para mí fue una sorpresa, Matty, pero tengo que ir.- él se mordió el labio reprimiendo su enojo, sabía que no era culpa de ella.- Pero no canceles aún, mi vida. Quiero que tú vayas…

-¿A escuchar la banda? Estás loca, eso es algo que debemos elegir juntos.

-No Matt, hablo en serio. Ve y después me dices qué te parece, ¿si? De todos modos tú tienes mejor oído musical que yo.

-Pero no quiero ir solo.

-Entonces pídele a TK que te acompañe.

-Al enano le toca predicar ésta noche en la reunión de jóvenes.- espetó Matt de mala gana. Dado que era un hombre muy perfeccionista y organizado, odiaba cuando las cosas no le salían como las planeaba.

-Amor…

-Está bien. Iré a escuchar la banda.- dijo resignadamente.- Estoy por salir de la oficina, llámame en cuanto llegues al hospital, ¿si?

-Claro, mi cielo. Y nuevamente, perdóname…

-No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan. Te amo, Sora.

-Y yo a ti, Matty.

Tras decir eso colgó la llamada y dejó el celular sobre el escritorio. Se puso a meditar un momento antes de irse.

Sora era enfermera y como tal requería de su entera disposición para ejercer su trabajo. No era la primera ocasión en que ella le cancelaba una cita. Ha decir verdad, gracias a situaciones como esas, Matt había aprendido a ser paciente y comprensivo. Al principio hubieron muchos problemas y ella tuvo que terminar la relación y distanciarse pero él no lo soportó, se dio cuenta cuánto la quería, lo importante que era en su vida y fue así como decidió cambiar, por ella, por ese amor que le tenía. Aunque claro, como todo cambio, no era fácil y requería de un proceso en el que tenía que aprender a acostumbrarse a la manera de ser de las cosas y aún se encontraba en eso.

* * *

-Kari, sigo pensando que no es buena idea que hagas esto.- comentó Yolei con cierto nerviosismo en la voz. Su amiga, que se hallaba sentada al borde del ventanal contemplando inexpresivamente la bulliciosa ciudad, le dio una calada al cigarrillo deteniendo por un buen rato el humo en sus pulmones antes de expulsarlo. El pecho se levantó al escapársele un suspiro y volteó hacia la joven de lentes y cabello lacio que estaba cruzada de piernas sobre su cama con la laptop en el regazo.

-Enamorar chicos no es un problema para mí.

-No lo digo por eso.- la castaña arqueó una ceja. Inhaló por última vez su cigarrillo antes de aventarlo por la ventana.- Sé que lo lograrás y es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa. No estás hablando de robarle el novio a alguien, Yagami, sino el prometido. Esos chicos están por casarse. Ponte en los zapatos de ella, ¿sabes la ilusión que debe estar teniendo? Al ver todos los preparativos, invertir gran parte de su día en los detalles para que la boda sea perfecta y…

-Corta esa ridícula mierda ahora mismo antes de que me vomite, Yo.- espetó Kari haciendo un ademán con las manos y levantándose de ahí. Se paró frente al espejo que colgaba de una de las puertas del clóset y se quitó la blusa quedando únicamente en ropa interior.- Si no pasa ahorita pasará dentro de unos años. Créeme, el divorcio es algo inevitable.

-No es verdad.- la desafió su amiga y Hikari sonrió mirándole a través del reflejo.

-Esas cosas del amor verdadero y que alguien cambie y dedique su vida por ver feliz a otra persona es pura mierda.- farfulló divertida.- En serio, Yolei, ¿en qué planeta vives? Dios, deberías dejar de leer tantos libros, te están afectando el cerebro.- algo fastidiada, se encerró en el baño en donde momentos luego se escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo por la regadera.

Kari había sido testigo de cómo la relación entre sus padres se fue desapareciendo. El amor y los cuidados que su madre tenía para Susumo se convirtieron en miradas frías y charlas ocasionales en las que sólo se cuestionaban asuntos relacionados al trabajo de él. Tras esto miró a su hermano, tan ambicioso como su padre, que se casó con la hija de una familia de nobles sólo porque la fama y la riqueza era lo más importante en la vida.

Después de confesarle que le gustaba a un chico que asistía con ella a clases de natación y no ser correspondida por él, hizo que el amor y los sentimientos dejaran de existir en su mundo y pronto cerró su corazón a todo eso. Un día cuando regresó del colegio, cogió todas las novelas de romance que solían sacarle sonrisas, lágrimas y suspiros, y las quemó en una hoguera en el patio trasero de su casa. Esa noche, con lágrimas en los ojos, se juró a sí misma no volver a creer en el amor ni el destino pues esas cosas eran para gente estúpida, y se dedicó a explorar otro camino en la vida, uno que pocos aconsejan y la mayoría lo desaprueba: las drogas, el sexo y el libertinaje.

Salió envuelta en una toalla del baño y sin importarle que Yolei aún estuviera en el cuarto, empezó a vestirse.

-¿Así piensas dejar que Yamato te vea?- preguntó la chica de lentes al verla. Kari llevaba un short de mezclilla bastante corto, una blusa rota de tirantes roja que dejaba ver su brasiere negro con encaje.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Yolei negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-Perdón que te diga esto, pero si yo fuera cristiana y te viera así diría que eres una prostituta.- Hikari soltó una carcajada que contagió a su amiga.- Déjame te traigo algo. Espera.- Yolei salió del cuarto. Mientras la castaña aprovechó para desenredarse el cabello, planeaba alaciarlo un poco aunque tan sólo pensarlo le daba pereza. Se maquilló mientras como usualmente hacía.

Mimí le había llamado en la mañana para informarle que Matt iría a un bar en donde tocaría una banda que pensaba contratar para su boda. Unos cuantos movimientos de la chica y pronto hizo que Sora tuviera que trabajar esa noche y así darle paso a Kari para que iniciara con el plan.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándola un poco y miró a Yolei, con un vestido rojo en las manos que tenía diminutas flores en color blanco.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

-Lo que usarás ésta noche. Póntelo, apuesto que te quedará muy bien.

-¿Estás loca? No pienso usar…- no terminó la frase cuando su amiga se acercó extendiendo el vestido frente a ella. Yolei parecía muy seria y dado que ella no tenía muchas ganas de discutir la obedeció. Se quitó lo que llevaba puesto arrojándolo al suelo y se puso la prenda roja.

-¿Ves?- Kari se miró en el espejo. El vestido le quedaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, aunque no tanto a como acostumbraba a andar siempre. Era de tirantes, con una cintilla blanca muy delgada en la cintura. Le acentuaba bastante bien a su esbelta figura y los huesos de su cuello resaltaban, aunque no se veía para nada mal.- El rojo te queda muy bien.- dijo Yolei, sonriendo.

-Mmm no sé, no me convence.

-Es porque no estás acostumbrada a verte así.

-¿Crees que deba tapar el tatuaje?- inquirió Kari, señalando la frase que había decidido grabar en su piel apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad. Lo tenía en el antebrazo derecho, y decía _La vie sans __peur_, que traducido es _Vivir sin miedo_, y decidió hacerla poco después de iniciar el viaje por el mundo con el corazón cerrado y los sentimientos apagados.

-Pues a mí me gusta pero no sé cómo lo vea él.- Yolei meditó un momento llevándose una mano al mentón como solía hacer cuando se ponía a pensar. Kari sonrió y fue a sentarse en la cama pero antes encendió un cigarrillo pues su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo de tabaco. La chica de lentes buscó entre la ropa de su amiga en el clóset hasta que sacó un suéter negro, era de tela delgada lo cual encajaba perfecto para el clima primaveral.- Toma, póntelo.- se lo dio a la castaña y sonrió complacida al ver que le hacía buen juego al vestido.

Una hora más tarde, Kari ya estaba saliendo del campus de la universidad y tomando un taxi que la llevaría al bar en donde finalmente conocería en persona al famoso Ishida.

Durante varios días se la pasó indagando en internet el gusto musical del chico, demasiado aburrido y común para ella, al igual que sus películas favoritas, libros, comida, entre otras cosas. Parecía ser un hombre bastante sencillo, apegado a la iglesia, a su familia y responsable en el trabajo. Sería como cuando visitaba a su padre y tenía que tratar con todos los empresarios y pretender que no se hallaba interesada en las drogas, alcohol, fiestas que terminaban con alguien preso o ese estilo de vida para que la halagaran y felicitaran a Susumo por la hija ejemplar y maravillosa que tenía.

Apariencias, apariencias, apariencias….

Cuando hubo llegado finalmente al bar entró sin necesidad de mostrar su identificación pues ya el guardia, un amigo cercano de Mimí, la había conocido y estaba enterado a media información de las cosas y sabía que ella llegaría.

-Buenas noches, señorita Yagami.- saludó el hombre, de piel oscura, que le sacaba casi dos cabezas a la joven. Ella sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Buenas noches, Antonio.- dijo amablemente.- ¿Ha llegado…?- él asintió simplemente y le indicó que podía entrar.

Se trataba de un bar en el que acostumbraban a ir bandas que hacían covers o tributos a otras. Tenía una enorme barra en donde había aproximadamente unos seis hombres atendiendo. Al frente se hallaba el escenario, aunque no era lo bastante grande comparado con otros que Kari había visto. A las orillas había pequeños sillones y sillas. Todo se hallaba a media luz y la mayoría de las personas que había ahí parecían sacadas de una convención de licenciados.

La castaña fue a sentarse a la barra en donde pidió un whiskey sencillo. Uno de los bar tenders tenía la orden de darle todo cuanto pidiera y lo cargaría a la cuenta de Mimí. Los ojos almendrados de la chica buscaron detenidamente entre la multitud a ese joven apuesto de cabello rubio pero desde donde estaba era difícil ver bien. Tras terminar su bebida tranquilamente decidió irse al frente. Más de un par de miradas la siguieron pero ella no les dio importancia. Si algo odiaba de los hombres era precisamente que hicieran eso: mostrar su pervertido interés en ella sin disimular.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la espalda de Matt. Era él, aunque no veía su rostro, estaba segura que se hallaba atrás de él. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y por alguna razón sintió nervios.

-_Relájate, Hikari. Ya has hecho esto antes_.

Se paró a su lado pero sin voltear aún. Fingió estar atenta a la música que entonaba un cover de la canción _Iris_ por el grupo _Goo goo dolls_. Entonces de reojo lo miró. Era Ishida, la víctima del perverso plan de Tachikawa. Estaba a una distancia extremadamente corta de ella.

Kari se movió haciendo como si alguien la hubiera empujado y fue a dar al pecho de él quien con reflejos rápidos reaccionó y la agarró para que no cayera.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella en voz alta para que pudiera oírla. Matt sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo un cretino que no se fijó por dónde iba.- explicó separándose un poco y acomodándose el vestido. Yamato volvió a sonreír y ésta vez Kari le devolvió el gesto. Los ojos azules del chico volvieron a posarse en el escenario.- Me agrada ésta banda.- farfulló intentando sacar plática.- Aunque definitivamente…

-_Goo goo dolls_ es mejor.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y luego sonrieron. Matt la miró asombrado y con una elegante sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Bien hecho, Kari. Lo has enganchado_.- pensó para sí misma.- Me llamo Ronnie.- mintió, pues le había prometido a Mimí que no usaría su verdadera identidad con Yamato.

-Matt.- la saludó él estrechándole la mano.

Se quedaron atentos un par de canciones más hasta que la banda anunció que tomarían un descanso de quince minutos. Luego de esto pusieron música de cintas y la mayoría de las personas en la pista se puso a bailar.

-Voy por un trago, ¿quieres algo?- preguntó el rubio.

-Te acompaño a la barra.- respondió Kari. Él pidió una sangría y ella otro whiskey.

-¿Has venido sola?

-Sí, se supone que mi mejor amiga me acompañaría, estoy ayudándola a elegir bandas para su… fiesta…- dijo, pensando que si le decía que era para una boda sería muy obvio.- Pero me canceló de última hora.

-Mmm, dímelo a mí. Estoy aquí por lo mismo.

-Pues, salud por eso.- exclamó sonriendo y alzando la copa al mismo tiempo. Matt sonrió también.

Charlaron de cosas irrelevantes. Él le contó que trabajaba en un banco. Se había graduado de Yale y algunas bandas de su música favorita, tema que le favoreció mucho a la castaña pues pudo utilizar la información que había hallado en internet sobre esos grupos y dejar impresionado a Ishida, quien juró no haber conocido a otra chica que entendiera o supiera esas cosas antes. Los quince minutos se pasaron volando pero ellos permanecieron sentados en la barra platicando. Kari utilizó el juego de las miradas. Observándolo cuando estaba distraído y, una vez que él se daba cuenta y volteaba, ella se giraba hacia el escenario. Repitió el patrón un par de veces aunándolo a sonrisas ocasionales cuando sus ojos chocaban encontrándose.

Hubo un momento en donde ella se sintió mareada. Tuvo que dejar a Matt ahí para ir al baño pero fue pésima idea ya que todo le daba vueltas y la vista se le nubló. Se miró en el espejo dándose cuenta de lo pálida que estaba. Las piernas le temblaban y empezó a sentir muchos escalofríos.

Quizás era hora de irse.

Volvió junto al rubio quien se puso de pie al verla. Se percató de la expresión preocupada del chico y éste la sostuvo una vez que llegó.

-Ronnie, ¿te sientes bien?- ella sólo negó con la cabeza y, antes de poder decir o hacer algo más, se hundió en una densa y profunda oscuridad y no supo más de sí misma.

* * *

**Oh what a shame that you came here with someoneeee (8) so why are u here in my arms? (8) no puedo con Ke$ha jajajajaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

-60 con 40.- anunció la mujer de uniforme blanco al tiempo que retiraba el aparato para medir la presión del brazo izquierdo de Kari.- Tienes la presión baja. Necesitas comer algo.- la joven asintió simplemente intentando recuperarse del desmayo.

Tras haber caído en los brazos de Matt, uno de los bar tenders le dijo que la sacara por la puerta trasera pues ahí había una ambulancia de emergencia.

-Mejor que lleve a su novia a cenar.- le dijo la mujer al rubio y él se ruborizó levemente. Kari sonrió y le agradeció por su atención y luego ambos se retiraron de ahí.

-Lamento haber arruinado tu noche de esta manera.- comentó fingiendo sentirse apenada.

-Ni que lo digas. Estas cosas pasan. Pero será mejor que le haga caso a la enfermera. ¿Qué se te antoja comer?- la chica sonrió frunciendo el ceño. Increíblemente esa noche estaba resultando mejor de lo que planeó.

-Lo que tú quieras.- respondió simplemente.

Fueron en el carro de Yamato hasta un restaurante en el que él le prometió hacían las mejores hamburguesas de todo Nueva York. Para acompañar la cena, Kari pidió una malteada de chocolate y él una de fresa.

El lugar era bastante reducido. Contaba con una larga barra en donde había sólo dos hombres, uno tomando un café negro mientras leía el periódico y otro devorando un burrito. Frente a ésta se hallaban cinco mesas. Matt y Kari se sentaron en la última mientras charlaron esperando su comida.

-Realmente lamento mucho que esto pasara…- comenzó a disculparse ella nuevamente.

-Está bien, Ronnie.

-La verdad tuve un día muy pesado y ahora que lo recuerdo apenas y probé bocado desde el desayuno.- las palabras de la castaña resultaban medio ciertas. Más allá de que hubiera tenido un día pesado, en realidad mitigaba el apetito con los cigarros hasta que éste le ocasionaba un fuerte dolor de estómago y entonces comía cualquier cosa, preferentemente alguna ensalada. Durante gran parte de la adolescencia, Hikari había sufrido de un trastorno alimenticio y aunque recibió la ayuda adecuada a tiempo eso no le quitaba la ansiedad y preocupación por su peso.

-Te creo, me pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba en la universidad. Especialmente en semana de exámenes. Sobrevivía con fruta y comida rápida.- el rubio sonrió al contar esto y no despegó sus ojos de la chica.

Minutos luego llegó la mesera a servirles la comida.

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana y el teléfono de Kari no dejaba de vibrar dentro de su bolso. Diez llamadas perdidas de Yolei y tres de Mimí. Era hora de que la chica se reportara.

-¿Y qué planes tienes al graduarte? ¿Perseguir el sueño de todo artista e irte a vivir a Italia?- ella sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su malteada antes de responder.

-No voy a negarte que me enamoré de Italia cuando fui. El clima, el ambiente, la cultura, su gente… pero aún no lo sé. No me gusta hacer planes especialmente cuando se trata de mi futuro.

-¿Qué, eres una de esas chicas impredecibles que de la noche a la mañana deciden desaparecer de la faz de la tierra?- inquirió Matt riendo.

-Algo así.- Kari sonrió también.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué planes tienes?- el chico soltó un suspiro profundo que fue borrando su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, dentro de unos meses me caso pero aún no decidimos si nos quedaremos a vivir aquí.

-¿Te casas?- Yamato asintió.

-Ya lo decía yo…- pronunció ella en voz baja agachando la cabeza.

-¿Perdón?- Kari se mordió el labio y lo miró a los ojos.

-Es que era demasiado obvio. Eres muy guapo, inteligente, divertido, atento… si no me dices que estás comprometido habría pensado que eres gay.- Matt soltó una carcajada sonrojándose.- ¡Oye, no te burles! Es difícil encontrar buenos hombres en ésta ciudad. La mayoría sólo busca con quien tener sexo.- un suspiro se le escapó del pecho y se distrajo observando por la ventana a una pareja de ancianos que iban bajándose de un taxi en la acera de en frente. El hombre tomó con cuidado la mano de su esposa y una vez que salieron del auto y éste arrancó, él le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Creo que ya es hora de llevarte de vuelta a la universidad.- farfulló Matt mirando su reloj.

El rubio condujo tranquilamente mientras le contaba a Kari la anécdota de su primer rechazo amoroso cuando tenía siete años y con una pequeña flor fue a confesarle a una niña de la primaria que le gustaba, ésta lo aventó sobre un charco de lodo y empezó a llorar diciéndole a la maestra que él la estaba molestando.

-¿Entonces nunca fuiste popular entre las chicas?- inquirió ella una vez que se estacionaron afuera del campus.

-No, hasta la universidad. Sufrí un poco durante la adolescencia al ver a mis amigos salir con cualquier mujer que quisieran mientras yo era su chaperón.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Ronnie?- Kari lo miró fijamente mientras por su mente se repetía la historia de cuando le rompieron el corazón. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza y tomar aire profundamente. Aunque ya no le dolía como antes, no le gustaba cuando aparecían esos recuerdos. La hacían sentir tonta y miserable.

-Creo que dejamos esa historia para otro día.- respondió simplemente.- Muchísimas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy, Matt.

-Ni lo menciones. Fue un placer poder ayudar.- ella sonrió acercándose lentamente hasta darle un beso al lado de los labios.

-Nos vemos.- abrió la puerta del carro y apenas iba a bajar cuando él la detuvo.

-Espera, oye…- el rubio se llevó una mano al cabello despeinándolo un poco y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-¿Si?

-¿Te gustaría ir a una kermesse en la iglesia? Sé que tal vez suena anticuado pero habrá juegos mecánicos y…

-Me encantaría.- respondió ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Un sentimiento de orgullo y felicidad la llenó por dentro al ver que sin mucho esfuerzo había logrado avanzar muchos escalones en una sola noche.

-Genial, dame tu número de celular y te llamo mañana para pasarte la dirección y decirte dónde te veo.

Una vez que Kari entró a su dormitorio encendió un cigarrillo. No había podido fumar desde hacía horas y su cuerpo suplicaba en ansiedad algo de tabaco. Miró su celular. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Miró sus llamadas perdidas y sin pensarlo le marcó a Mimí.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… hasta que al fin te reportas.

-Dime dónde estás, Tachikawa. Iré a darte los detalles en persona.- hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea y se escucharon algunas voces.

-En dos minutos baja al estacionamiento. Verás un auto color negro con vidrios blindados, el chofer te traerá hasta acá.- sin dejar que la castaña respondiera algo, cortó la llamada.

Kari abrió una de las ventanas que daban a la gran ciudad y se recargó en ésta mientras disfrutaba su cigarro. Fue reacomodando los hechos de aquella noche mientras en su mente aparecían todos los detalles que le daría a Mimí. Estaba convencida de que había dejado impresionado a Yamato, de otra manera él no la habría invitado a salir, aunque fuese un evento público. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al recordarlo. La verdad es que en persona él era mucho más apuesto, de carácter sencillo y divertido. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en Sora y lo afortunada que debía ser la chica, aunque fuese una pena que su fortuna le durara poco tiempo.

Sufrió un ataque de ansiedad al saber que otras personas podían vivir y sentir aquello que su alma le gritaba que necesitaba con desesperación y a lo cual había renunciado hacía años. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a estar sola. Se lo repetía a diario, esas cosas no estaban hechas para ella y no tenía por qué anhelarlas, era una estupidez que se esforzara e intentara hallar el amor cuando la vida le había dejado muy en claro que esos cuentos no estaban escritos en su historia.

Finalmente y no pudiendo soportarlo más, salió del edificio sin siquiera percatarse del aspecto que traía. Subió a la limusina que ya la esperaba tal y como Mimí se lo había dicho. El chofer no dijo nada cuando subió y como si estuviera programado automáticamente condujo hasta una casa dentro de una zona residencial en Manhattan. Ésta era de tres pisos, tenía un jardín enorme, había muchísima gente tanto dentro y fuera el lugar.

-La señorita Tachikawa la espera en el segundo piso.- dijo el chofer antes de que Kari bajara.

Al fondo de la sala había dos DJ's y se escuchaba música de _dubstep_. Hombres besando hombres, mujeres besando mujeres y entre todos bailando y moviéndose al compás de los bits provocando que el calor y la sensualidad en el ambiente se propagaran y contagiaran a más personas. En la cocina había varias jóvenes que vestían únicamente lencería preparando brownies con _polvos mágicos_, gente fumándose porros o inhalando cocaína sin preocuparse de quién los viera. En la planta alta era lo mismo, con la excepción de que ésta vez había personas teniendo relaciones sexuales sobre una silla, en el piso, contra la pared y en muchos otros lugares inimaginables. Gemidos y gritos se perdían entre la música.

Una chica jaló el brazo de Kari y al voltear fue sorprendida por esa rubia de pechos despampanantes que la besó agresivamente mordiendo sus labios.

-¡Oye!- la castaña la aventó haciendo que la otra cayera al piso y estallara en un ataque de risa. Hikari se llevó un dedo al labio inferior dándose cuenta de que estaba sangrando.- Imbécil.- murmuró antes de entrar al cuarto donde sabía que hallaría a Mimí.

Abrió la puerta y fue cegada por unos segundos con la resplandeciente luz blanca de los focos. Había una pequeña sala compuesta de tres sillones con una mesita al centro en la que reposaban varias bolsas pequeñas con cocaína y marihuana. Tomó un cigarro ya hecho de hierba verde y lo encendió sintiendo la calada intensa en su pecho. Escuchó un par de gemidos y se giró a la derecha, había una puerta corrediza, la abrió y vio a Mimí recargada en la cama y con ambas manos esposadas a los extremos del respaldo. La chica estaba cubierta por un cobertor verde de la cintura para abajo y bajo éste se movía _alguien_ haciéndola soltar aquellos gemidos.

-Al fin llegas, Yagami.

-Puedo volver cuando…- Kari señaló sobre el cobertor pero Mimí sólo sonrió.

-No seas boba, cuéntame qué ha pasado.- la castaña soltó un suspiro y le dio otra calada al cigarro empezando a sentir ya los efectos en su cuerpo. Se mantuvo de pie al margen de la cama mientras le contó todo, cada detalle sin olvidar nada.- Vaya, vaya, vaya, eres más zorra de lo que creía.- se burló Mimí.- Has hecho un excelente trabajo, Yagami.

-Claro, ¿qué esperabas? Para eso me estás pagando.- se jactó ella. Mimí la escrutó de arriba abajo. Había dudado de la capacidad de Hikari para lograr esa misión, incluso había apostado diez grandes a que la chica no conseguiría una segunda cita y ahora debía pagar el precio, pero no era algo que le molestara realmente.

-Abre ese cajón.- señaló el buró a su derecha.- Dentro de una caja roja hay una bolsa con tres pastillas, me las han dado ésta mañana, es una droga especial que viene de Francia. Son tuyas.- Kari medio sonrió y cogió la pequeña bolsa de plástico con tres píldoras transparentes.- Debes tener cuidado ya que es muy fuerte y sólo puedes consumir una por semana.

-¿Algo más que necesites?

-Es todo por ahora.- sonrió Mimí.- Puedes quedarte a disfrutar de la fiesta.- en ese momento la cobija se movió y un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro asomó la cabeza.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vuelve a tu trabajo.- le ordenó.

Antes de salir del cuarto, Kari cogió una botella de whiskey y tomó una de las píldoras. A decir verdad, sí planeaba divertirse hasta perder la consciencia. Justo antes de bajar y dirigirse a la cocina por uno de esos brownies que había visto antes, alguien la detuvo.

-¡Ken!- exclamó sorprendida al verlo. El chico llevaba puesto únicamente su bóxer en color negro y el cabello revuelto. Los ojos le brillaron al ver a la castaña.

-¿A dónde ibas, primor?

-A llenar mi cuerpo con droga.- respondió sonriendo.

-Mejor ven conmigo.

Ken la arrastró hasta uno de los cuartos que estaba solo. La cama estaba deshecha y había un desastre de botellas y comida en el piso. Él cerró la puerta con llave y Kari no tardó ni un segundo en comprender lo que estaba por pasar. Se quitó el vestido aventándolo sobre una silla y enseguida sintió las grandes manos de Ken tomarla por la cintura y besar su cuello. La chica se giró para verlo de frente y él aprovechó para deshacerse de su sostén. Hikari lo tomó del rostro y lo besó apasionadamente sintiéndose excitada con cada caricia del chico quien la empujó sobre la cama y se acomodó encima de ella sin dejar de besarla. Kari acarició su torso apretando con la yema de sus dedos la suave piel blanca de Ken quien no resistiendo aquellos movimientos se sacó el bóxer con suma agilidad y ésta vez fue la castaña quien lo empujó para hacer que se recostara en la cama. Fue besándolo del cuello para abajo con mucha lentitud, disfrutando de la tortura que le daba al chico. Su lengua se halló con el erecto miembro de él y disfrutó escucharlo gemir y retorcerse de placer mientras le hacía el sexo oral.

Una vez que lo dejó satisfecho él se encargó de hacer lo mismo con ella. Kari se estremecía al sentir la lengua de Ken moverse en su parte baja y en varias ocasiones se aferró fuerte del cabello del chico y de sus hombros sin darse cuenta que lo había arañado.

Tras terminar la intensa sesión de sexo, ambos pasaron el resto de la madrugada bebiendo whiskey, tequila, cerveza y fumando marihuana. Kari perdió la noción del tiempo, dejó que su cuerpo se alocara con la música electrónica hasta quedarse dormida y para cuando abrió los ojos pasaba de mediodía, se hallaba en su cama, en el dormitorio de la universidad, vestida únicamente con su ropa interior y Yolei sentada a su lado leyendo algo sobre economía.

* * *

**Wow, ha sido casi un mes desde que subí el otro capítulo! Me disculpo por el retraso, la verdad sé que no tengo justificación... surgieron algunos imprevistos en mi vida personal e hicieron que la inspiración desapareciera y por eso el retraso! Pero me alegra estar de vuelta :D**

**Espero que pasen unas excelentes vacaciones!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

-Y si repartiese todos mis bienes para dar de comer a los pobres, y si entregase mi cuerpo para ser quemado, y no tengo amor, de nada me sirve. El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser…- tras terminar de leer esto, el rubio de ojos azules cerró su biblia. Volteó a su alrededor y vio más de un par de ojos rodar lágrimas con aquél discurso.- Es por eso que debemos guardar nuestro corazón y no entregarlo a cualquier persona. Chicos, el amor es la cosa más hermosa que existe en éste mundo y sé que Dios tiene un plan para cada uno de ustedes y en su debido momento les permitirá vivirlo pero por ahora deben guardar su vida y prepararse para cuando llegue esa persona que Él haya destinado para hacerlos aún más felices de lo que ya son.

-¿Y qué pasa si no es verdad?- preguntó una de las jovencitas, de cabello rojizo y mejillas pecosas.- ¿Qué si Dios hace que me quede sola?

-Él no puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Es tu decisión si quieres o no enamorarte y casarte.

-¿Y por qué no puede llegar esa persona ahora?- preguntó otro de los jóvenes de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.- ¿Por qué hay que esperar?- el rubio estuvo a punto de responder cuando la puerta del pequeño salón se abrió de golpe haciendo que algunos se sobresaltaran.

-TK, papá quiere saber si has terminado porque necesita ayuda con algunas cosas.

-Dile que enseguida voy.- tras decir esto, Matt cerró la puerta.- ¿Qué les parece si por hoy terminamos aquí la reunión y el tema? Me gustaría que todas sus dudas las anotaran para que no se les olviden y la próxima semana seguimos hablando de esto, ¿si?- los adolescentes asintieron poniéndose de pie y deshaciendo el círculo que tenían.- Acomoden las sillas en su lugar y no olviden orar ésta noche antes de dormir.

Desde hacía dos años que el pastor Ishida había dejado a cargo a su hijo menor del grupo de adolescentes. Dos veces por semana se juntaban para analizar algún pasaje bíblico y los fines de semana servían como voluntarios en un orfanato o asilo para ancianos. Takeru, mejor conocido como TK, era un joven de carácter dócil, a quien siempre se le veía dispuesto a ayudar con una sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de ser mayor de edad, respetaba mucho las reglas de su casa y sus padres, y pocas veces se atrevía a cuestionarlos. Hacía casi medio año su madre se había ido a Sudáfrica con un grupo de misioneros y volvería justo a tiempo para estar en la boda de Yamato.

-¡Ahí estás, campeón!- exclamó el señor Ishida al ver a TK aproximarse.- ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

-Interesante.- respondió él simplemente.- Matt me dijo que ocupas ayuda.

-Sí, ¿ves ese camión de allá?- apuntó hacia el vehículo estacionado en la acera de en frente.- Necesito que ayudes a descargar las cajas que trae, es comida y juguetes y las lleves a sus puestos.

-Claro, papá.- TK fue allá e hizo como se le mandó.

Tardó algunos minutos en finalmente vaciar el camión y algunos de los adolescentes se acercaron ofreciéndose a ayudarle, los mandó a llevar las cajas de comida mientras él se encargó de un puesto de juguetes.

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y algunas personas se acercaban al inmenso patio de la iglesia en donde se llevaría a cabo la kermesse. Los caballitos y columpios voladores se encendieron causándole a los menores unas tremendas ansias por disfrutar de la noche.

-¡TK!- se escuchó una vocecita chillona a lo lejos y el rubio volteó sonriendo inmediatamente al ver a Sam acercarse.

-¡Hola, enano! ¿Cómo estás?- el pequeño de apenas ocho años de edad se colgó sobre los brazos de Takeru quien lo cargó y le dio vueltas en el aire.

-¡Ya me quiero subir a las tazas que dan vueltas!- exclamó el niño emocionado.- Pero tu papi me dijo que viniera a ayudarte porque aún no están prendidas.

-Qué bueno porque sí necesito ayuda.- sonrió el rubio.- Mira ven conmigo.- lo llevó dentro del puesto en donde estaba acomodando peluches sobre una repisa. Le pidió al pequeño que acomodara otros juguetes de plástico dentro de una vitrina y así lo mantuvo entretenido un rato.

Sam era uno de los tantos niños que vivían en la casa hogar que patrocinaba la iglesia. Desde hacía un par de años las autoridades se lo habían arrebatado a su madre alcohólica quien intentó matarlo al quemarlo con agua hirviendo dejándole severas cicatrices en los brazos y el pecho. Se desconocía el paradero de su padre y no tenía más familia que viera por él. El pastor Ishida lo había acogido pues apenas supo de su caso y vio al pequeño de ojos marrones en un orfanato público se enterneció e hizo hasta lo imposible por llevarlo a vivir con ellos. Samuel había recibido ayuda psicológica, la casa hogar se encargaba de darles estudios a esos pequeños, tenía un techo, comida, amigos y junto a los Ishida disfrutaba de una familia que la vida le había arrebatado hacia tiempo.

Una hora más tarde ya la kermesse había comenzado oficialmente. Entre la música, los gritos y el bullicio de la gente era difícil no sentir emoción. Ya los puestos de comida habían comenzado a vender hot dogs, hamburguesas, algodones de azúcar, palomitas entre otras cosas. Había enormes filas para cada juego mecánico, aunque no eran muchos.

-TK, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna.- dijo Davis apareciendo de pronto.

-No puedo, papá me ha pedido que cuide del puesto.- respondió el rubio quien se había quedado ahí. Se trataba de tirar patitos de cartón con una escopeta, la persona que lograra tirar tres patos en una ronda se llevaba algún juguete de premio.

-Ve a divertirte, TK, yo me encargo por un rato.- le dijo Matt quien acababa de llegar ahí.

-Pero…

-Sora está pintando caritas así que tengo tiempo. Anda ve y disfruta.- TK sonrió y sin decir más se fue con su amigo pelirrojo a hacer fila para el juego.

En el trayecto allá otro chico, Joe, lo sorprendió arrojándole un balón de fútbol americano, el rubio tardó en reaccionar pero saltó para atraparlo en el aire aunque no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba en frente y terminó cayendo sobre una chica de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos marrones que a él le parecieron los más lindos que jamás había visto. La joven llevaba un refresco en la mano que acabó derramado sobre su vestido negro.

-¡Genial!- exclamó ella enojada.

-Lo siento tanto, señorita.- se apuró en disculparse TK. Le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella lo hizo sola.- De verdad, no me di cuenta…

-¿Oh, es en serio? Creí que así te gustaba saludar.- dijo sarcásticamente. Terminó de sacudirse el vestido y soltó un profundo suspiro al verse toda mojada y pegajosa. Mientras Davis y Joe observaban la escena desde lejos sin dejar de reír.

-Por favor déjame remediarlo. Hay algo de ropa en la iglesia que te puede…

-Así déjalo, idiota.- respondió ella. Sin hacer más que dedicarle una mirada hostil al ojiazul se fue de ahí. TK la siguió con la mirada. A pesar de lo grosera que se había portado, algo en esa chica le llamó la atención, además de su hermoso físico que lo dejó embobado.

-¡Eres un tonto, Takeru!- dijo Joe llegando y golpeando a su amigo.

-¡Hombre, esa chica sí que está hermosa!- exclamó Davis emocionado.

-De nada le sirve con esa actitud.

-¡No me digas! ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado tú si alguien te cae encima, te aplasta y lo peor del caso es que tira tu refresco mojándote todo?- inquirió Joe.

-Pues son accidentes, no hay por qué reaccionar mal.

-¡Ay TK! A estas alturas ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que la gente no es buena ni amable como tú.- exclamó Davis algo exasperado a lo que los otros chicos sólo sonrieron.

Sin volver a tocar el tema se dedicaron a disfrutar de la velada.

* * *

Entrada la noche, cuando hacían fila por séptima vez para subirse a la montaña rusa, TK escuchó que lo llamaban. Se giró topándose con Catherine, era una joven rubia que asistía a la iglesia desde hace mucho tiempo. Se preparaba en la universidad para ser abogada pues tenía una fijación con el orden y la justicia. La chica poseía un carácter fuerte, era engreída y al ser hija única creció malcriadamente por lo cual no tenía amigas excepto Rita, otra joven introvertida que la seguía a todos lados.

-¡TK, moría de ganas por verte!- exclamó con su aguda voz mientras se colgaba al cuello del rubio quien tuvo que disimular el desencanto que le provocaba verla.

-Hola, Cat… ¿cómo estás?- preguntó él separándola de tajo.

-Mucho mejor ahora que te veo.- respondió ella sonriendo.- Creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado hoy, aparte de que mi papi me prometió cambiarme el coche, va a ampliar mi recámara, fui la única en aprobar Derecho…

-Qué bien.- dijo él simplemente para hacerla callar. Notó la expresión de sus amigos quienes le suplicaban la alejara de ahí con la mirada.- Eso… bien por ti.- la rubia se acercó a él y puso una mano en su pecho.

-¿Sabes, TK? Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en… compromisos… y…

-¡Vamos con Matt!- sin dejarla hablar la tomó de la mano y se la llevó hasta el puesto de juguetes. Cierto era que el señor Ishida le había metido una idea en la cabeza a Catherine sobre casarse con su hijo, todo a raíz de un cumplido que le hizo en donde le dijo que le gustaría que TK terminara casado con una mujer como ella. Claro está, el impacto de dichas palabras hicieron que la chica se ilusionara e intentaba de cualquier forma ganar la atención del rubio.

-¡TK, qué bien que regresaste!- dijo Matt al ver a su hermano.- Mira, quiero presentarte a Ronnie.- la chica de cabello castaño y vestido negro que intentaba agarrar un peluche de una repisa alta se giró rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y se topó de frente con el idiota que le había arruinado el glamour esa noche.- Ronnie, él es mi hermano…

-¿Tú!- inquirió ella obviando el disgusto.- ¿Éste idiota es tu hermano?- Kari se cruzó de brazos mirando a los dos rubios de arriba abajo.

-Sí… eh no…- respondió TK.- ¿Ustedes cómo se conocen?

-Espera, ¿ustedes ya se conocían?- preguntó Matt sonriendo divertidamente.

-Sí, éste es el cretino que me tiró la soda encima cuando llegué.- apuntó Kari hacia TK con la mirada.

-Me disculpo nuevamente por eso.- dijo él algo malhumorado.

-Eh, pues, como sea… TK, Ronnie es la chica de la que te hablé en la mañana, a la que ayudé ayer…

-Ah, sí, sí, ya recuerdo.

-¡Mi amor!- todos voltearon hacia la derecha y vieron a una joven pelirroja acercarse. La chica llegó directamente hacia Matt y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo.- Ya terminé.

-Oh, excelente. Mira Sora, quiero presentarte a Ronnie.- Kari esbozó una sonrisa hipócrita y le extendió la mano para saludarla. Odiaba tener que hacerla de persona feliz y amable, eso simplemente no estaba en ella. Aunque a una parte le alegraba al fin conocer a la víctima cuya vida sería arruinada dentro de poco tiempo. Por un breve momento sintió pena por ella pues Sora parecía ser buena persona pero daba igual si lo era o no, Kari tenía un deber que cumplir. Sin embargo en ese momento había algo más ocupando su atención y distrayéndola del asunto, y es que un par de ojos azules no se le despegaban de encima y por alguna razón ajena a ella sentía una especie de atracción hacia ellos. Atracción que inició desde el momento en que los vio a escasos centímetros de su rostro mientras el cuerpo del chico la aplastaba contra el piso.

* * *

**Se terminaron las vacaciones! D: al menos para mí :( jajaja... pero me alegra estar de vuelta! Awwww muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Les he de contar que estuve enferma estas semanas, primero gripa, luego infección de garganta, presión baja y me lastimé la columna! Estuve internada dos días en el hospital y en reposo absoluto más de una semana! Pero ya me encuentro mejor! :D**

**Espero que disfruten éste capítulo, sé que he hecho que la historia avance lento debido a mis retrasos pero no os preocupéis que sigo trabajando en ella, así como en EG y en mi segunda novela! Así como lo oyen, ya empecé con mis pininos porque al parecer SÍ VAN A PUBLICAR LA OTRA! :D WIIII no es así de que YA CONFIRMADO pero me han hablado dos veces para pedirme algunos datos así que sigo haciendo changuitos en la espera y para el 26 de abril sabremos definitivamente si sí o si no! :D recen para que sí la publiquen! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Y así estaban, su pecho contra el de ella, piel con piel, rozándose, acariciándose deliciosamente con cada movimiento de sus cuerpos; sin nada más en qué pensar sino aquél momento, sin nadie que los molestara…

El placer y la dicha que la embargaba no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Aquél momento, mágico e inigualable, la estaba conduciendo a un estado de éxtasis superior a muchos por los que había atravesado. Ni siquiera cuando perdía sus sentidos a causa de las drogas era capaz de experimentar semejante placer.

Se preguntaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí. ¿Cómo había logrado meterse a la cama de aquél joven rubio de ojos azules tan pronto? No tenía la menor idea pero sin duda alguna era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Aferrándose a su espalda, lo jaló del cabello para mover su cabeza y poder besarlo.

_Oh sus labios…_

No había conocido otro sabor como aquél. Tan adictivo, tan dulce, tan delicioso… tuvo que aceptar para sí misma que le gustaba. Ese chico le gustaba mucho y estaba haciendo lo que no debía con él: involucrar sentimientos.

Él aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos al tiempo que el placer incrementó llevándolos a quedarse sin aliento. Ambos cuerpos explotaron seguidamente en la descarga de un intenso orgasmo del que tardaron varios minutos en recuperarse.

-Eres preciosa, Kari…- dijo él, acariciando su rostro y depositando besos por sus mejillas y labios. La chica sonrió y le quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente que se le pegaba por el sudor.

-Y tú guapísimo, TK.- murmuró besándolo luego.- TK… TK…- el chico parecía no escuchar y fue cuando otra voz la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Hikari!- gritó Ken asomando la cabeza entre las sábanas. Kari lo miró, algo consternada pues se había perdido en sus fantasías mientras la lengua del chico jugaba con su zona íntima.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Quién es TK?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste.- Ken se movió para sentarse sobre la cama y ella hizo lo mismo.- ¿Quién es TK?- inquirió de nuevo tras prender un cigarrillo.

-Es…- la castaña se mordió el labio sintiéndose extrañamente apenada. Entonces había dicho su nombre en voz alta… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había fantaseado con aquél rubio que apenas y conocía? Un nudo se le formó en el estómago y cogió un cigarro de la cajetilla mientras su mente iba a mil por hora buscando una buena excusa. Los profundos ojos oscuros del chico la escrutaban esperando una respuesta.- No has terminado tu trabajo.- dijo ella queriendo desviar la atención de aquella pregunta.

-Creo que has tenido suficiente por hoy.- la molestia en su voz fue demasiado evidente y Kari soltó un suspiro.

-No sé quién es TK y no sé por qué dije eso.- fue lo que consiguió articular. Ken siguió fumando y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato.

La chica indagó en su mente buscando una respuesta lógica a aquél suceso. Aún le costaba creer que hubiera fantaseado con el hermanito de Matt; hasta donde sabía ese chico la irritaba y la sacaba de sus casillas, hacía más de una semana que no lo veía y en todo ese tiempo no había pensado en él… conscientemente.

-Será mejor que te vistas. Te llevaré a tu casa.- dijo él haciéndola sobresaltar al romper el silencio.- Y por favor si vas a fantasear con alguien más mientras tenemos sexo no me lo escupas en la cara.- la castaña sólo asintió y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él se encerró en el baño.

-¡Maldición!- gritó en voz baja dándole un golpe a la cama. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

Rápidamente, echó un vistazo en el espejo. Había subido un poco de peso, sus mejillas tenían rubor natural y las ojeras que solía ocultar bajo el cargado maquillaje ya casi no se notaban. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Hacía mucho que la imagen que veía reflejada había dejado de gustarle, pero ahora, la Kari que estaba ahí parecía nueva y se sentía cómoda con ella.

-_¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, idiota?_- se preguntó a sí misma.- _Enfócate en el maldito plan_.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 4:35am. Por el piso habría regadas al menos unas treinta colillas de cigarro y dos cajetillas.

Era inútil que fuera a meterse bajo las colchas para intentar dormir. Sabía que no podría hacerlo. El insomnio, la ansiedad y un evadido sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento se la estaban comiendo viva aunque su aspecto parecía no reflejarlo.

Decidió salir de ahí antes de que sus pensamientos terminaran por destruirla. Desde que había accedido al maldito plan de Mimí las cosas habían cambiado y se odiaba en sobremanera, porque no debía ser así, ¿o si? ¿Por qué de pronto le preocupaba Matt, su futuro o la reacción que tendría Sora al saber que su prometido se enamoró de otra? ¿Y qué había de ella? ¿Qué sentiría después de haber logrado su objetivo y deshacerse del rubio?

-Deja de pensar.- se dijo a sí misma en voz baja mientras caminaba por Central Park en esa oscura y fría noche de primavera.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta que apenas y había gente por ahí. El hermoso panorama que había sido cede en numerosas películas y libros, carecía de belleza al verse desierto.

-¿Por qué fantasee con TK?- se preguntó nuevamente en voz apenas audible.

No había logrado llegar a una conclusión estable del por qué le sucedió eso aquella noche con Ken. En todo caso en su fantasía debió haber aparecido Matt.

Aquella situación la estaba volviendo loca. Pensó que quizás hubiera sido mejor no aceptar, no involucrarse con aquellas personas. Pero, de ser así, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? Seguramente viviendo una noche más a la espera de que algo excitante le sucediera.

Dentro de ella hervía el anhelo porque las cosas cambiaran. Porque su realidad fuera alterada de una manera dramática… una parte de la Kari que creía en el amor y la magia estaba pidiendo a gritos ser sacada del cobertizo en el que la amargura y decepción la habían encerrado, y que por desgracia el orgullo se encargaba de vigilar que no saliera.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el crujir de una rama. Rápidamente volteó pero parecía estar sola. Ni una sola alma iba tras ella. Pensó que quizá el insomnio estaba afectando sus nervios. Siguió caminando despacio y volvió a escuchar otro ruido. Su pulso aceleró simultáneamente con los latidos de su corazón y se dispuso a volver a su dormitorio.

De reojo percibió la silueta de alguien siguiéndola. Se giró y en ese momento fue sorprendida por la espalda, alguien sujetó sus brazos por atrás y le tapó la boca. La chica forcejeó intentando zafarse de aquél sujeto y otro, de aproximadamente 1.87mts, robusto y con un pasamontaña en el rostro salió de detrás de un árbol y apuntó a su cuello con una navaja.

-Hola, primor.- murmuró con voz ronca.- ¿Estás asustada?- Kari entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con desprecio intentando ocultar el miedo.

-Relájate, cariño. Sólo queremos que tengas un buen tiempo.- dijo el otro cerca de su oído tras darle un lengüetazo en la mejilla.

La castaña siguió moviéndose pero la fuerza de aquél gorila era mayor a la de ella y le estaba lastimando los brazos. El hombre la hizo girar para verla de frente mientras el otro rápidamente le sujetó las manos y las esposó por detrás.

-Verás como te vas a divertir.- le dijo, apretando uno de sus senos. Desesperada, mordió la mano del tipo que le tenía tapada la boca apretando la piel con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Perra!- exclamó él mirando la herida sangrar.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!- gritó ella a todo pulmón y el hombre le dio una bofetada con el puño cerrado haciéndola sangrar de la nariz.

-Esto lo vas a pagar, estúpida.- con suma prisa, desgarró la blusa de Kari mientras ella lloraba sintiéndose aún mareada por el golpe. El tipo se desabrochó el pantalón, sacando su miembro erecto y pegándolo contra el abdomen de ella.

-¡No, por favor!- suplicó la chica mientras el otro hombre le sujetaba los brazos en la espalda y presionaba la navaja contra su cuello.

Con algo de dificultad debido a la herida en su mano, el tipo le bajó el pantalón a Kari.

Y entonces por su mente empezaron a pasar muchos recuerdos de su infancia, adolescencia; momentos que había compartido con su familia, con Yolei… pensó que ese era el fin. Estaba siendo abusada cruelmente por dos malditos pervertidos. Se sentía sola, impotente, indefensa, acabada… era el fin. No había nadie alrededor. Parecía como si el Universo hubiera planeado que eso sucediera aquella noche a favor de esos dos.

Cerró los ojos esperando ser penetrada, desgarrada y herida.

* * *

**Awww he vuelto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Era una preciosa noche en la que la copa de los árboles se balanceaba rítmicamente al soplar el viento helado de primavera. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, cubierto de estrellas mostrando sus constelaciones para aquellos curiosos que se interesaban en los misterios del Universo.

Una melodiosa armonía se escapaba por el balcón de una bonita casa en zona residencial de Nueva York. El rubio, sentado al marco de la ventana que daba a la calle con vista al puente de Manhattan, tocaba algunos acordes en su guitarra acústica hallándose perdido en el sonido de las cuerdas. Aprovechaba noches como esa para tomar algo de inspiración y poder escribir alguna canción.

Desde que tenía uso de razón le había fascinado la música y aprendió rápidamente a tocar la guitarra, el bajo, la batería y un poco de piano. Su padre, al ver el talento en TK, lo animó a integrarse al grupo musical de la iglesia, del que ahora era líder. Y no sólo contaba con la capacidad nata de tocar los instrumentos sino que había aprendido también a manejar su voz de tal forma que al cantar la gente quedaba sintiéndose enamorada.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_Where the West was all but won_

_All alone, smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "where've you been?" __He said, "ask anything"_

-¿Inspirado?- escuchó que le llamaron y volteó hacia la puerta en donde vio a su padre de pie. TK sonrió y dejó la guitarra recargada sobre la pared pero sin levantarse de la ventana.

-Algo.- respondió simplemente.- Tengo que practicar para el festival a fin de mes.

-Oh, es verdad. Ya no me acordaba.- dijo su padre sentándose en la cama.

-¿Crees poder ir?

-No me lo perdería por nada.- se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo. A pesar de llevar una buena relación, TK era muy reservado con sus cosas y no solía platicar tanto con el reverendo, como Matt lo hacía.- ¿Has pensado qué hacer al salir de Julliard?- el rubio lo miró fijamente y se encogió de hombros.

La verdad era que sí, sabía exactamente lo que quería después de graduarse: quería empacar sus cosas en una mochila, tomar su guitarra e irse durante un año a viajar y conocer el mundo, cada rincón de él. Pero sabía que su papá nunca lo apoyaría, podía escucharlo decir que eso era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero y que no tenía sentido.

-Pues, supongo que lo mismo que todos. Conseguir un buen empleo en alguna disquera o como representante de una banda. Aún no lo sé bien.

-En tanto que permanezcas mucho tiempo cerca de tu familia, está bien. Recuerda lo importante que eres para el grupo de alabanza.- TK ahogó un suspiro y se levantó. Sacó de una cajonera una camisa interior blanca que usaba para dormir y se quitó la que llevaba arrojándola al piso.

Su padre lo observó mientras hacía esto. Aquél rubio frente a él, alto, fornido, con su abdomen marcado, de barba, vello en pecho, ya nada tenía del niño con el que solía jugar a las escondidas, llevar cargado sobre sus hombros, embarrarse conos de nieve en el rostro. TK había crecido muy rápido y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que emprendiera el vuelo fuera de casa y aprendiera a conocer el mundo, lo bueno y malo que hay en él, para que se desarrollara profesionalmente y como hombre. Era algo a lo que se enfrentaría tarde o temprano pero no quería hacerlo. El reverendo anhelaba con el alma poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su pequeño. Ahora que Matt estaba a punto de casarse, TK era lo único que le quedaba y se lamentaba en sobremanera que en algún punto en su etapa de crecimiento esa conexión que tenían se hubiera perdido, quizás por su trabajo, por no haber sabido balancear su tiempo y haberlo descuidado.

-Hijo, necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Si?- TK entró a su baño a cepillarse los dientes.

-Recuerda que dirijo el grupo de oración en Central Park en la mañana.

-Ajá.

-Pero no podré ir hoy, Matt me pidió que lo llevara al aeropuerto y es a esa hora. Necesito que por favor vayas y lo dirijas por mí.- TK lo miró pensativo. Sabía que más que petición era una orden y no podía negarse.- El grupo se reúne cerca de las 6:00am, al centro del parque por donde está el lago.

-Sí, sé dónde es, papá.

-Excelente.- el reverendo se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.- TK…

-¿Si?- algunas arrugas se formaron en la frente y comisura de los labios de su padre al sonreír.

-Nunca olvides que todo lo que sucede tiene un propósito para nuestro bienestar. Dios está en control de cada situación que pasa en nuestra vida.- el joven rubio asintió simplemente.- Descansa, hijo.

_Where were you, when everything was falling apart_

_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang_

_And all I needed was a call that never came_

_To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

Dieron las 5:48am cuando TK llegó a Central Park.

Mentalmente se regañó por no haberse abrigado bien pues la madrugada se sentía muy fresca tanto que al bostezar se le escapaba humo de la boca y sabía que fácilmente atraparía un resfriado.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se quedó de pie a orillas del lago mientras esperaba a la gente.

-¿Por qué yo, Dios?- preguntó en voz baja, mirando hacia el cielo.

Estaba acostumbrado a que situaciones así le sucedieran. Tener que suplir a su padre en algún evento no era novedad. Pero entre las muchas actividades que había, dirigir el grupo de oración era la que menos le gustaba. Le costaba dirigir grupos grandes de personas y lograr que se pusieran de acuerdo en lo que harían, aquello de mandar no se le daba muy bien y por eso se sentía a gusto como líder en el grupo de alabanza.

En ese momento vinieron a su mente las palabras de su padre.

-¿Todo tiene un propósito, eh?- preguntó con una media sonrisa sin dejar de observar el estrellado cielo que poco a poco iba pintándose de un color más claro.- ¿Qué propósito tienes para mí aquí?

Apenas y terminó de formular la pregunta, escuchó el grito de una mujer a lo lejos. Volteó a todos lados pero el sonido apenas y se había convertido en un eco.

-¡No, por favor!- escuchó claramente que gritaron y a lo lejos divisó tres siluetas moviéndose atrás de un árbol.

Con toda la fuerza y velocidad a la que sus pies respondieron, corrió hacia allá sintiendo el helado viento golpear su rostro como si fuesen diminutas navajas cortando su piel. Al llegar la sangre le bajó hasta los pies al contemplar con horror como dos sujetos intentaban abusar de…

-¡Ronnie!- gritó echándosele encima a uno de los tipos quien llevaba el pantalón desabrochado. Ambos cayeron, golpeándose TK con una roca y sangrando de la frente. El otro hombre que sujetaba a Kari por atrás se fue encima del rubio.

-¡No!- chilló Kari al ver que el tipo intentaba enterrarle la navaja por la espalda y a como pudo le dio una patada en la pantorrilla.

-¡Arghhh!- el hombre gritó al sentirla y le dio con el puño cerrado en el rostro haciéndola caer.- ¡Maldita zorra!- se echó encima de ella, desabrochándose el pantalón dispuesto a abusar de la chica. Mientras tanto TK buscaba un punto débil en el otro sujeto con quien se debatía a golpes.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó Kari a todo pulmón.- ¡Ayúdenme!- la castaña se movía intentando bloquear los movimientos del hombre pero finalmente se posicionó sobre ella.

-¡Oso, mira!- el otro tipo señaló hacia el frente y ambos voltearon. Un grupo de personas, junto con dos oficiales, iban corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- los hombres corrieron a toda marcha dejando a los dos jóvenes tirados. TK se levantó dispuesto a seguirlos.

-¡TK, no!- Kari lo detuvo, haciéndolo reaccionar mientras se estremecía, semidesnuda en el piso.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- la gente, que en su mayoría eran del grupo de oración, los rodeó. El rubio ayudó a Kari a ponerse de pie y, quitándose su suéter, se lo puso sobre los hombros.

-Aquellos tipos intentaron abusar de ella.- dijo TK señalando hacia donde los hombres habían corrido pero ya no estaban.

-Vamos a buscarlos.- dijo uno de los oficiales. Enseguida habló a través de un radio pidiendo más refuerzos y una ambulancia. Entre ellos y algunas personas fueron en búsqueda de los dos bastardos.

-¿Estás bien?- TK se acercó a la castaña quien se estremecía entre el susto, el frío y el llanto. La chica escondió su rostro en el pecho de él alargándose a llorar, dado que aún llevaba las manos esposadas, TK la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en el cabello dejándose llevar por la situación y el momento.- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Ya estás a salvo, estás conmigo.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

* * *

**You found me - elenaaaxx (realmente es de The Fray, pero busquen el cover de ella, tiene una voz muy bonita).**

**Awwww gracias por sus reviews, neta que me impresionaron! :O no me esperaba tantos comentarios tan bonitos :') no hay mejor manera de inspirarme que sabiendo que alguien disfruta lo que hago!**

**Que tengan un bonito casi fin de semana! :D diviértanse mucho, cuídense y como consejo: pasen algún tiempo meditando y agradeciendo todas aquellas cosas simples que tenemos en la vida, que la hacen valiosa, y a las cuales les prestamos poca importancia y creemos que nunca las perderemos, como ejemplo: la libertad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerle eso a Kari? ¿Es que estás loca!- gritó Ken furiosamente al entrar de golpe en la habitación de la castaña. La chica se limpió el polvo blanco de la nariz pero no levantó la mirada. Los ojos de él estaban totalmente enrojecidos por el coraje. Quería descuartizarla en ese momento, lanzarse sobre la mesa, único estorbo entre los dos, para estrangularla por el cuello.

-Oso, Enjambre, retírense, más tarde termino de ajustar cuentas con ustedes.- dijo ella después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Los dos hombres, altos y robustos, que se hallaban de pie junto al sillón donde ella yacía, se miraron entre sí y salieron dando un portazo que hizo retumbar las ventanas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Mimí?- farfulló Ken entre dientes apretando los puños de coraje. La chica finalmente lo miró a los ojos. Negro con marrón se encontraron como en muchas otras ocasiones y un brillo deslumbró ambas pupilas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se puso de pie, dando pasos lentos, hasta acercarse a él.

-Esa zorra no debió tocar lo que es mío.- dijo, acariciando el pecho de Ken. Desabotonó su camisa haciendo rozar su piel contra la de él para provocarlo.- Tenía que darle una lección.- el chico no resistió más y la tomó de los brazos apretando con fuerza sus muñecas. Mimí hizo una mueca de dolor e intentó soltarse pero él la atrajo quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que entre tú y yo no hay nada?- exclamó casi gritando.- Que te entre en la cabeza que no soy tuyo y jamás lo seré. Puedo salir con quien quiera cuando quiera y eso no te da derecho a intervenir en mis relaciones, ¿oíste?- la chica arqueó una ceja sintiéndose retada por aquellas palabras.- No quiero saber que volverás a lastimar a Kari porque puedo hundirte, Tachikawa.- la castaña soltó una risa irónica y Ken la soltó.

-Tus amenazas no me asustan, Ichijouji. Bien sabemos que si tú abres la boca te hundes junto conmigo.- Ken estuvo a punto de perder los estragos y darle una bofetada pero sabía lo que eso implicaba. A pesar de que le hervía la sangre su sentido racional aún no se nublaba por el coraje.

-Una vez más te lo advierto, Mimí, aléjate de Kari.- sin dar lugar a réplicas se dio la media vuelta y salió dejándola completamente sola.

La chica fue al mini bar de la habitación y se sirvió una copa de whiskey. Se quedó pensando en lo que había hecho. Quizás sí había sido muy exagerado mandar secuestrar a Kari pero ella nunca dio la orden que abusaran de la castaña.

-¡Malditos!- gritó estrellando la copa de vidrio en el piso. El rostro se le enrojeció todo y las venas de los brazos y el cuello le saltaban.

Durante casi cuatro años mantuvo una relación activa con Ken. Ambos se involucraron por negocios personales, como la compra-venta de drogas, pero en ese tiempo ella salía con Matt y hablaban sobre planes de boda. Jamás se imaginó involucrarse tanto con Ichijouji, pero no le fue difícil, ese chico era pasión andando. Tras enterarse del amorío que su prometida tenía con otro, Matt decidió cancelar la boda alejándose completamente de ella y de ese ambiente, desenfrenado y sin límites, al que se había acostumbrado. Después de cuatro meses interno en un centro de rehabilitación, decidió enderezar su vida refugiándose en la iglesia, en donde un año después conoció a Sora, quien fue su apoyo para que terminara la universidad y lograra conseguir puestos importantes en renombradas sucursales bancarias.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.

* * *

Las paredes estaban tan blancas que parecía como si estuvieran recién pintadas. Los diversos cuadros que las adornaban encajaban perfectamente con la armonía de colores que representaba aquella casa. Había una foto al centro de una pared en la sala en la que aparecían los cuatro miembros de la familia Ishida. El reverendo junto a su esposa a espaldas de dos banquitos en donde se hallaban Matt y TK de niños. Al lado de ese cuadro había otro en el que aparecía la señora Ishida vistiendo de novia en lo que parecía Central Park.

Kari disfrutó el recorrido que sus ojos le daban a la preciosa casa mientras esperaba a que TK bajara con ropa limpia.

Tras el susto que se llevó durante la madrugada y casi todo un día metida en la delegación donde levantó la denuncia, el reverendo le insistió en que esa noche durmiera con ellos, alegando que se sentía responsable por ella y temía dejarla sola mientras esos tipos no fueran capturados. Kari aceptó sin objetar pues el pensar que podían aparecerse en su dormitorio en la universidad la hacía temblar de miedo.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo TK entregándole una camisa interior blanca y un pantalón azul con franjas rojas de franela como pijama.- Ven, si quieres sígueme y te diré dónde dormirás.- la chica asintió simplemente y lo acompañó, escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación de Matt. Tenía una cama matrimonial con respaldo de madera, hacia ambos lados dos burós negros, un peinador y otra puerta.- Éste es el baño. Ahí hay toallas, creo que Matty tenía un cepillo de dientes nuevo, en fin… si necesitas algo mi cuarto es el que está al final del pasillo.- Kari asintió dándole un vistazo rápido a la habitación.

-TK…- lo detuvo ella antes de que saliera. El chico volteó y al encontrarse con los ojos almendrados de ella, una sensación de adrenalina invadió su cuerpo.- Muchas gracias… por todo.- él simplemente asintió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La chica decidió darse un buen baño sin que pudiera evitar quebrarse en la regadera al recordar cómo esos malditos la habían atacado.

Miró la marca de las esposas en sus muñecas, que fácilmente pudieron quitarle en la delegación; le dolía la mejilla en donde fue golpeada, tenía diversos raspones en los costados, brazos y piernas. A pesar de que había restregado su piel varias veces, seguía tallándose queriendo quitar la suciedad interna.

Porque así era como se sentía: sucia, manchada, sin valor. Y no era solamente por lo que acababa de ocurrirle, es que ya su vida carecía de sentido. Había probado casi todas las drogas habidas, conocía bien sus efectos, sexualmente se había involucrado con hombres y con mujeres, incluso fue partícipe de una grabación pornográfica, tenía todo cuánto quería con simplemente tronar los dedos y tras dicho evento sucedido esa madrugada, se había dado cuenta que nada de esas cosas tenían un valor real. Los efectos duraban un rato y ¿qué después? Quedaba sintiéndose vacía, sin alma, esperando a que la muerte le llegara pronto.

Se preguntó si eso les pasaba a todas las personas. Aunque no lo creía posible. Había quienes parecían haber encontrado su propósito en la vida y disfrutaban de su trabajo, de su familia, de las cosas que hacían, y su pregunta era _¿cómo lo hacen?_ Quizás tras esto que acababa de ocurrirle era una oportunidad para que emendara su camino y corrigiera aquellas cosas que no le gustaban pero como siempre, la culpa le impedía hacerlo y aquella vocecita en su cabeza que le recordaba a diario la sarta de locuras que había hecho y la gente a la que lastimaría si se enterara, no la dejaba en paz.

Tras salir de la regadera y vestirse con la ropa que TK le había dado, desenredó bien su cabello y se acostó en la cama sin levantar el cobertor. Se hizo un ovillo, mirando hacia un portarretrato que había en el buró en donde estaban Matt y Sora, ella abrazándolo por la espalda. Parecía haber sido tomada con una cámara profesional y ambos salían sonriendo naturalmente.

-_Eres una mierda, Hikari. ¿Cómo se te ocurre destruir su felicidad así?_- pensó para sí misma mientras las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas. En eso tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar, Ronnie?- escuchó la voz del reverendo. Ella se sentó sobre la cama limpiándose el rostro y aclarándose la garganta.

-Sí, claro.- el reverendo, un hombre muy guapo, de cabello castaño, entró con una sonrisa en los labios, gesto que Kari le devolvió, y se sentó al borde de la cama girándose un poco para verla de frente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó con suma tranquilidad. Por alguna extraña razón, su presencia emanaba mucha paz. La chica se encogió de hombros tragándose el nudo de la garganta.- ¿Físicamente hay algo que te duela? ¿Quieres que te consiga algo de medicamento…?- Kari negó agachando la cabeza sin poder retener las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Hiroaki soltó un profundo suspiro y apretó una de las manos de la chica.- Ronnie, sé que eso que viviste no fue para nada fácil. Y no sé si esto que vaya a decirte te sea de ayuda pero tuviste suerte, preciosa. ¿Cuántas jovencitas no hay, víctimas de un abuso y que muchas de ellas terminan muertas? Bendito Dios, que te ama, que no permitió que esto pasara a mayores, ¿y sabes algo?- Kari levantó el rostro, bañada en lágrimas, que el reverendo delicadamente limpió con sus nudillos.- Yo soy un hombre de fe y no me gusta creer en las coincidencias.- se detuvo un momento mirando hacia la cama y esbozó una media sonrisa.- A mí me tocaba estar ahí en Central Park, yo dirijo ese grupo de oración y por alguna razón no fui. Tuve que llevar a mi hijo mayor al aeropuerto y por eso envié a TK en mi lugar.- Kari abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando. El señor Ishida sonrió ampliamente.- Ahora sé por qué las cosas sucedieron de esa manera. Todo tiene un propósito, todo lo que vivimos pasa por algo y en nosotros está el decidir si queremos usarlo como una lección para bendecirnos o como una maldición con la cual cargaremos siempre.

Tras meditar en aquellas palabras y recapitular los hechos pasados, finalmente la castaña se decidió a hablar.

-Yo no tenía que estar ahí.- dijo, con la voz ronca.- No podía dormir y sin pensarlo simplemente salí del campus y quise ir a caminar. Yo…- se quebró nuevamente, tapándose el rostro con las manos. El reverendo se movió, acercándose a ella, y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya pasó, Ronnie, ya pasó.- le repetía mientras acariciaba su cabello.- Estás a salvo, estás con vida, y esta experiencia será parte de tu testimonio.

-¿Mi testimonio?- inquirió aclarándose la garganta, sin comprender lo que eso significaba. Hiroaki tomó una caja de pañuelos que había dentro del cajón del buró y se la dio a la chica.

-Así es. El día de mañana, puedo asegurarte, que encontrarás gente en tu camino que ha pasado por eso, que lo esté pasando o a la cual puedas prevenir para que no le suceda. Tu experiencia es tu arma de bendición y aunque claro, Dios a nadie le desea mal alguno, Él puede usarte para que seas bendición a otros y no te sientas avergonzada de lo que pasó.- Kari repitió una a una esas palabras sintiendo una inmensa paz. Nunca se había detenido a pensar de esa manera. ¿Entonces ese era el secreto de la felicidad? ¿Ayudar a otros, verlos felices, la haría feliz? Una parte de ella aún lo dudaba.- Esta es tu casa, linda. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmela o a TK. La cocina incluso es tuya por si te da hambre más noche, puedes tomar lo que quieras.- añadió él sonriendo. Kari sonrió también y se puso de rodillas en la cama.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- exclamó sumamente aliviada y abrazó al reverendo tomándolo por sorpresa. Y justo ahí, en ese abrazo, se dio cuenta de cuánta falta le hacían sus padres y que había estado evitando ese sentimiento de extrañarlos.

Tras dejarla sola nuevamente, el señor Ishida bajó a su pequeña oficina para preparar los deberes del día siguiente.

Kari miró el reloj de pared, eran las 10:15pm. Muy temprano para dormir aunque se sentía terriblemente cansada. Mentalmente recordó que debía hablar con Robert y explicarle lo sucedido antes de que se enterara por los medios de comunicación y fuera a parar a oídos de su padre.

Era increíble cómo una situación así le había cambiado el mundo tan rápido. Porque definitivamente se sentía diferente después de haber tenido esa charla con el reverendo.

-_Es porque es religioso_.- pensó, aunque él nunca le mencionó referencias bíblicas. Quizás así era la vida para una persona con fe y por eso había tantos optimistas en la calle. Quizás lo único que necesitaba era volver a tener fe.

* * *

**¿Les gustaría contarme cómo conocieron al amor de su vida o cuánto han durado enamoradas/os de una persona y si su historia tuvo/tiene un final feliz cuál es y si no también? Sólo es curiosidad :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Los chicos caminaban manteniendo una charla muy animada a la entrada del campus universitario. Kari estalló a carcajadas cuando a TK se le resbaló un poco del helado que iba comiendo y manchó su camisa blanca que había estado cuidando con mucha delicadeza.

-¡No!- gritó él exagerando su reacción mientras la castaña se doblaba de risa.- ¿Te parece muy gracioso, Ronnie?- inquirió él divertido y ella volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Ven acá!- la tomó del brazo y le embarró parte de su helado en la nariz, la chica se movió rápido, y manchó una de las rosadas mejillas de TK con su cono de fresa.

-¡Estás loco!- dijo ella entre risas quitándose la nieve del rostro con las manos.

-¡Hikari!- escucharon de pronto la voz de un hombre que los hizo reaccionar con seriedad. La chica se volteó y miró a su padre caminando hacia donde estaban.

-¡Diablos!- murmuró sin percatarse de la intensa mirada que TK le echaba.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó el rubio en voz baja.

-¿Quieres explicarme qué es esto?- dijo Susumo mostrándole un periódico en el que aparecía la foto de ella, mencionándola como la hija de un importante empresario dueño de una reconocida cadena de hoteles, que había sido víctima de un abuso en Central Park.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de inmediato? Tuve que enterarme por los medios de comunicación, ¿sabes cómo me siento, Hikari?- la reprendió con severidad, manteniendo un tono alto y autoritario en la voz. La chica sólo lo miraba, mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo mucha pena. TK permaneció callado al lado de ella, sin dejar de observar a Susumo.

-Lo siento.- fue todo lo que pudo decir Kari.- No quería preocuparte, papá…

-¿Sabes cuál es el colmo? Que al venir me entero que tenías comprado a Robert y le pediste que no me dijera nada, y por si fuera poco, no viniste a dormir a tu habitación en dos días y te quedaste en la casa de unos extraños…

-Señor.- habló TK arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la encendida mirada que Susumo le dio. Lo escaneó de arriba abajo con los ojos llenos de rabia.- Si me permite decirlo, su hija se ha quedado en nuestra casa. Mi nombre es Takeru y soy hijo del reverendo Ishida.- el señor Yagami arqueó una ceja, como si no hubiese comprendido la situación, y volteó hacia su hija pidiéndole una explicación. Kari soltó un profundo suspiro antes de hablar.

-El día que sucedió el incidente yo había salido a caminar a Central Park, el papá de TK…- dijo, mirando al rubio a los ojos, quien le regaló una cálida sonrisa para animarla a que siguiera hablando.- Dirige un grupo de oración ahí por las mañanas y sucedió que ese día había enviado a TK quien fue el que me salvó.- acentuó la última frase, sin despegar los ojos de los de él. Susumo la miraba sorprendido. Por un instante le pareció que la chica que tenía frente a él no era su hija. Se veía diferente, hablaba diferente, con una seguridad que no era característica de ella y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, su Hikari estaba madurando muy rápido.- De no ser por él, no sé qué habría sido de mi, papi…- dijo, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.- El reverendo me ofreció quedarme en su casa para protegerme en caso de que esos tipos quisieran buscarme de nuevo aquí.

-¡Oh, mi Kari!- Susumo la abrazó con fuerza, la chica se echó a llorar escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su padre, inhalando profundamente su dulce colonia que había extrañado tanto.- No tienes idea del infierno que pasé al no saber de ti. Si estabas bien, en dónde estabas… si algo te pasa, me muero.- las palabras de él hicieron que las emociones de la chica se movieran aún más y no dejaba de llorar.- He tenido que despedir a Robert. Ese idiota debió decirme de inmediato lo que había pasado…

-¿Qué?- de pronto ella reaccionó.- No papá, no lo despidas, él es bueno y me ha cuidado bien. Sólo que cuando le pedí que no te dijera él me vio muy afectada y…- la chica se encogió de hombros. Sabía que si lo despedían su padre enviaría a alguien más a cuidarla, o peor aún, se iría a vivir con ella y ahora sí, no podría terminar el trabajo para el cual Mimí le pagaba.

-Eso lo discutiremos más tarde.- dijo él sonriendo.- Ahora vamos a comer algo y a ponernos al día.- la chica asintió simplemente y volteó su mirada a TK, quien había permanecido ahí todo el tiempo, sabiendo guardar su distancia.- Hijo, dime de qué forma puedo pagarte a ti y a tu familia lo que han hecho por mi hija.- los azules ojos del rubio se abrieron en asombro y negó con la cabeza.

-No, señor. No es necesario. Todo lo hemos hecho de corazón y por el simple hecho de ayudar a…- miró a Kari, haciendo una pausa al hablar.- Hikari.- en ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de que más tarde tendría que inventar una buena excusa del por qué le mintió sobre su nombre y pedirle que la siguiera llamando Ronnie. Si Matt se enteraba de eso, si Mimí se enteraba de que ellos conocían su identidad… podía darse por muerta.

-Te estaré eternamente agradecido.- Susumo se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a TK.- Déjenme al menos invitarlos a cenar. Esta noche, dile a tu padre. Pasaremos por ustedes a eso de las 9:00pm, ¿está bien?- TK miró a Kari quien simplemente sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. El chico sonrió también y asintió.

-Está bien, señor.

-Despídete, Hikari. Te espero en tu dormitorio.- dijo Susumo, regalándole una sonrisa a TK y después yéndose de ahí.

-TK, yo…- los almendrados ojos de ella se hallaron con los de él, pidiendo a gritos a través de su mirada que no la cuestionara. El rubio sonrió y le quitó un poco de nieve, ya seca, que le había quedado en la mejilla. La chica se estremeció con el contacto de su mano.

-Está bien, Kari. Ya tendremos tiempo para platicar. Siéntete tranquila que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. TK la sujetó por la cintura, recargando su barbilla en un hombro de ella. Era increíble cómo sus cuerpos se complementaban a la perfección. Kari nunca se había sentido tan a gusto abrazando a alguien como ahora.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó sintiendo un gran alivio.

-Sólo… prométeme que vas a cuidarte bien. No quiero que algo malo vaya a sucederte.- la chica se mordió el labio para reprimir una enorme sonrisa. Lo miró a los ojos buscando en ellos una explicación a sus palabras.

Entonces, ¿eso significaba que a él le importaba? ¿A TK le preocupaba su vida? Su cuerpo se llenó de una extraña sensación que hacía muchos, muchos años no había sentido. Aquello la hizo ver que era importante para alguien. Para un chico, muy guapo, añadía su subconsciente. Se estaba metiendo a un horno y en ese momento ni siquiera se percataba de ello. Las emociones le habían nublado su sentido racional y sólo quería sonreír.

TK le dio un beso en la frente, movido, de igual forma, por sus emociones, y tras regalarle una última mirada, se fue de ahí, anhelando a que dieran las 9:00pm para volver a verla.

* * *

-¿Y qué diablos hace ese viejo aquí?- exclamó Mimí, llena de enojo.- No me digas que va a llevarse a Hikari a Japón.

-No, no, no… no lo creo.- dijo Izzy, intentando calmar a su jefa.- Se ha enterado de lo que le sucedió y vino a ver que todo estuviera bien.

-¡Ugh, esa maldita mosca muerta!- arrebatada por el coraje, Mimí casi estrella su taza de café al piso.- Espero que no vaya a arruinar mi plan. Si se le ocurre abrir la boca…

-Dudo mucho que lo haga, señorita.- la interrumpió el pelirrojo.- A Hikari no le conviene hablar sobre su consumo de drogas.

-¿Y qué más averiguaste?- los marrones ojos de la castaña escrutaron a su bajito sirviente haciéndolo sentir intimidado. El chico pasó saliva, temiendo que ella se desquitara con él.

-Esta noche irán a cenar. El señor Yagami invitó al reverendo y a su hijo TK a un restaurante al centro de la ciudad. Ha reservado una mesa a su nombre.

-Oh, excelente. Reserva una mesa para mí, por favor.

-¿Va a presentarse con ellos?- inquirió Izzy, algo consternado.

-¿Y dejar que Susumo me vea? ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡No! Iré a tener una pequeña charla con Hikari.

* * *

**Aww que tengan una bonita semana! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

-Buenas noches, caballeros. Bienvenidos al Jour et Nuit.- dijo un distinguido hombre, de traje negro, al abrir la pesada puerta de cristal para TK y su padre. Ambos, callados, mostrando no estar impresionados, echaron una inspección rápida al lugar.

Se trataba de un restaurante de comida francesa situado en Manhattan al oeste de Midtown. El lugar tenía un bar con dos televisiones grandes en cada esquina. Mesas para grupos de cuatro, ocho y doce personas. Alrededor de éste, sillones de piel en color rojo con una mesa al centro. Sonaba música electrónica de fondo. La luz amarilla de las lámparas de techo hacía resaltar el contraste de colores ocres, beige y rojos que adornaban el restaurante; los meseros vestían una camisa blanca de botones y pantalón de vestir negro. A juzgar por la apariencia del lugar, se veía que era para personas de clase media-alta.

-¿Desean una mesa o esperan a alguien?- el reverendo miró por una fracción de segundos a aquél hombre, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes. Tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, como si se hubiese hecho un corte profundo con algún objeto filoso. No parecía pasar de los treinta, aunque su aspecto denotaba un severo cansancio. Sus ojos eran enmarcados por dos círculos oscuros y tenía los labios partidos. Hiroaki le regaló una cálida sonrisa, gesto que aseguraba que todo el mundo necesitaba y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

-Esperamos a alguien. El señor Susumo Yagami.- los grandes ojos verdes del mesero se abrieron rápidamente mostrando la impresión que escuchar ese nombre le había causado pero ni TK ni el reverendo Ishida se cuestionaron por qué habría sido.

-Enseguida, pasen por acá.- los guio hacia el fondo del lugar, que para buena fortuna del joven rubio, se hallaba casi solo, a excepción de un par de enamorados que se comían a besos en uno de los sillones en una esquina al lado del bar, y una familia compuesta por dos gemelas rubias que rondaban entre los cinco y seis años de edad, quien parecía ser su padre, un hombre robusto, de barba y cabello rojizo, y su madre, una señora delgada, con aspecto demacrado.

-¡TK!- escuchó su nombre, como si hubiese sido pronunciado por un ángel. Se giró y miró a Kari, quien le pareció peligrosamente atractiva. Llevaba un vestido negro, hasta la rodilla, con una cintilla en la cintura y zapatillas en color rosa pastel. Había recogido su cabello en un chongo alto despeinado y al frente le salían algunos pedazos. Esa noche se había sacado sus lentes de contacto y usaba sus gafas _Ray-Ban _de pasta negra, lo cual la hacía ver sexymente intelectual.

-Hola, Kari.- el rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella le echó los brazos al cuello abrazándolo, dejándose guiar por sus impulsos. Increíblemente, sentía algo por ese chico, un fuerte aprecio, al que ella llamaba _agradecimiento_ después de lo sucedido en Central Park.

La noche se pasó amena. Susumo, como todo gran empresario orgulloso de su trabajo, no paró de hablar acerca de la bolsa de valores, de sus inicios al emprender el camino como inversionista, la gente importante que había conocido a lo largo de los años. Su última y más _excelente_ adquisición de una cadena de hoteles reconocida mundialmente, en fin. Tanto TK como el reverendo se sorprendieron al escuchar a Hikari opinar acerca del tema. Resultaba interesante escuchar a una alumna universitaria de arquitectura hablar sobre finanzas, administración y cómo saber llevar bien las cuentas.

Para buena fortuna de la castaña, su padre había decidido que Robert conservara su empleo y aprovechó la tarde para que éste le comunicara acerca de la situación financiera de Susumo.

Por otro lado, el señor Ishida no titubeó a la hora de hablar. Dedicó gran parte de la noche a mencionar testimonios acerca de milagros que había presenciado durante algunos de sus viajes misioneros. Personas siendo sanadas de cáncer, lupus, problemas de drogadicción, etc. Era un hombre de fe, dedicaba su vida al servicio de Dios y de la gente, y como tal se sentía pleno y dichoso con su llamado, siendo que en esos tiempos era muy difícil ser respetado con tal empleo. Muchos lo llamaban ladrón, muchos habían intentado humillarlo, querer hacerlo caer, pero él siempre se había mantenido firme. Sus convicciones eran inquebrantables y no se avergonzaba de lo que hacía o su estilo de vida.

Susumo, quien no era muy apegado a la iglesia o a las cosas religiosas, se mantuvo atento, respetuoso, algunas de las vivencias que Hiroaki contó lo dejaron intrigado.

Para cuando se llegó la hora de pedir el postre, Kari se puso de pie y fue al baño.

Se sentía demasiado relajada. Aunque muchos de esos temas de conversación no eran su fuerte, sentía cierta curiosidad y al menos no se había aburrido hasta ahora.

Se miró frente al enorme espejo mientras lavaba sus manos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía decente, demasiado para ser ella. Era extraño volver a utilizar esa ropa después de mucho tiempo de tenerla guardada.

-_Es sólo mientras está aquí papá_.- se dijo mentalmente. Aunque la idea de volver a vestirse de forma _provocativa_ no se le antojaba en lo más mínimo. Una parte de ella temía que si volvía a hacerlo, podría ser objeto de atención para algún canalla pervertido.

En ese momento entró al baño una chica de piel clara y cabello castaño, ligeramente ondulado que le caía a media espalda. Vestía unos tacones negros, muy altos, un vestido en color rojo sin mangas que le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla y una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de mariposa.

-Al fin nos encontramos, Yagami.- exclamó gustosamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- inquirió Kari, sintiéndose nerviosa. Mimí sonrió, se paró al lado de ella y sacó de su bolso un labial color carmesí y comenzó a aplicárselo lentamente.

-¿Pues a qué va a hacer? Vine a hablar contigo.- Hikari se cruzó de brazos y no le quitó los ojos de encima.- No sé si recuerdas pero… trabajas para mí.

-¿Y viniste acá para decírmelo?- preguntó con evidente enfado en su tono de voz.- No seas boba, Tachikawa, eso lo sé bien.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no has hecho algo con Matt? Te di un plazo de dos meses, han pasado ya casi tres semanas desde que comenzó todo y no he visto resultados.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Qué acaso no me ves aquí con su familia? Matt está de viaje y yo…

-Y tú.- la interrumpió Mimí volteándose hacia ella para verla de frente. Debido a la altura de sus zapatos, le sacaba a Kari como una cabeza.- Te la has pasado coqueteando con su hermanito, ¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta? Ese idiota te trae loca.- Hikari abrió los ojos y sintió sus mejillas arder al escuchar tal confesión.

-No es eso.- farfulló tragando saliva.

-¡Ah ya! Es que se ha convertido en tu héroe después de que llegó a tu rescate en Central Park.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Mimí esbozó una media sonrisa y guardó el labial en su bolso.

-Yo lo sé todo, Yagami.- Kari se mordió el labio intentando hallar una explicación más concreta. Era verdad que la chica tenía muchas influencias y a casi la mitad de Nueva York comprada, pero esto la hacía darse cuenta de que su poder iba más allá de lo que creía.- Matt regresa mañana temprano. Tienes tres días para hacer que te bese y se enamore de ti o si no…

-¿O si no qué?

-O si no la próxima vez Oso y Enjambre terminarán bien su trabajo.- dijo Mimí acariciando el brazo de Kari.

-¡Maldita!- apenas le cayó el peso de la información, Hikari tuvo deseos de lanzársele encima y sacarle los ojos pero Mimí la detuvo.

-¡Tranquila, Yagami! Que si tú te atreves a abrir la boca te hundes, pero eso no es lo peor, ¿quieres saber qué es?- Kari apretó fuerte la mandíbula, lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas de coraje.- Que TK pagará el precio con su vida.

-¡No!- exclamó la castaña.- Mimí, no puedes hacer esto… no…

-Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana.- dijo autoritariamente.- Así que deja de perder el tiempo y haz lo que te mandé.

-No quiero hacerlo.- le escupió Kari, llena de odio y miedo.- Te devolveré el dinero, pero renuncio a esto…- antes de poder terminar, Mimí negó con la cabeza.

-Una vez que entras a trabajar conmigo…- soltó una risita burlona.- No sales hasta que terminas.- caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y antes de salir, añadió.- Te veo en una semana, bonita. Haz que Matty moje sus pantalones por ti.- soltó una carcajada y salió del baño.

Hikari soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en el pecho junto con todo el llanto que se había tragado. Se recargó sobre el lavabo sintiéndose terriblemente asustada. Ahora sí, aquella situación se había convertido en cosa seria. Ya no era un simple juego, una simple aventura del momento que la distraería de su rutina. Estaba metida con una persona peligrosa que por desgracia tenía poder sobre ella.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido enviar a esos tipos para que la violaran? ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando!

Sintió una opresión horrible en el pecho. Tenía ganas de estar en su cama, hacerse un ovillo y llorar por horas hasta que se quedara dormida.

Ahora su pequeño plan se había salido de control y no era la única que pagaría las consecuencias.

-¡Eres una idiota, Yagami!- se dijo a sí misma deseando morir.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a mostrarse vulnerable? ¿A andar en público con TK? ¡Ahora él corría peligro! Tenía que hacer algo, alejarlo de alguna manera, sólo así él podría estar a salvo.

Recuperando la compostura, salió del baño. Ya su padre había pagado la cuenta y sólo estaba TK esperándola. El rubio quitó su sonrisa al verla llegar y supo que algo estaba pasando.

-Kari, ¿estás bien?

-¿Dónde está mi papá?- inquirió ella sin voltear a verlo de frente.

-Afuera, fumándose un cigarro, con mi padre.- ella asintió simplemente y salió de ahí.- ¡Kari, espera!- TK la siguió y ambos salieron. Frente al restaurante había un pequeño parque y tanto Susumo como Hiroaki se hallaban sentados en una banca.

-Mark, ¿puedes decirle a mi padre que me siento indispuesta y deseo irme ya?- le preguntó la chica a su chofer, quien se hallaba de pie, frente a la puerta del conductor, del BMW Serie 6 Gran Coupé que su padre había alquilado para su estancia en la ciudad.

-Enseguida, señorita.- el hombre, alto y fornido, de tez morena y ojos marrones, rodeó el coche fijándose bien en la calle antes de cruzarla.

-Kari, ¿me quieres decir qué te pasa?- inquirió TK en el tono más dulce y tranquilo que pudo hacer. La chica se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame algún médico?

-No.- dijo ella en voz baja.- Sólo estoy cansada y quiero irme.- el chico metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón asintiendo simplemente.

-La pasé muy bien hoy. No te lo había dicho pero… te ves muy linda.- Hikari volteó el rostro y volvió a encontrarse con esos preciosos ojos azules que la hacían sacudir su mundo por dentro, causando un desastre lleno de emociones y sensaciones que ni ella misma sabía describir.

-Voy a ser muy clara contigo, Takeru. No me agrada tu presencia. Agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, pero eso ya pasó, ¿sí? No eres mi héroe y si he tenido que aguantarte todos estos días ha sido únicamente porque no me queda de otra. No me agradas y no me interesa ser tu amiga, así que ya, aquí termina cualquier clase de vínculo o relación que hay.- soltó las palabras, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al decirlas. Aunque nada se comparaba con el dolor al ver la expresión triste y dolida del rubio al escucharla.

-Kari, yo… lo siento si te hice o dije algo que pudiera incomodarte…- en ese momento, Mark, Susumo y Hiroaki cruzaron la calle.

-Sólo… no me busques más.- dijo ella en voz apenas audible. TK asintió, tapándose el rostro con las manos hasta que llegó su padre.

Ambas familias se despidieron, notando la tensión en el ambiente, y cada quien partió a su hogar.

Una vez llegando a su cuarto, y tras darle las buenas noches a su padre, Kari se echó a llorar en su cama, sintiendo una profunda agonía, como si la acción misma la estuviese desgarrando por dentro.

TK le gustaba mucho, era algo que había tenido que admitir con cierta inseguridad, y apenas y lo supo llegó el destino a arruinar lo que ella creyó sería algo bonito en su vida; comprobó, nuevamente, que el amor y esas cosas no estaban hechos para ella y que ni siquiera valía la pena intentar algo porque siempre pasaba esto: dolor y llanto.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión era distinto. Le dolía tener que hacerse a la idea de perder a TK aunque por dentro, una pequeña parte de ella, aún albergaba la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran.

* * *

**Traumas: American Horror Story. La trilogía de Guillermo del Toro (apenas comencé a leer Nocturna ufff buenísimo!). Ian Somerhalder. Punching in a dream - The naked and famous. Pitch perfect.**

**Jajaja espero les agrade el capítulo :p la historia ya está terminada en mi cabeza, sólo ocupo tiempo para sentarme a plasmarla! :p síganme en Instagram: alittlecupofcoffee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

La chica había logrado ser el centro de atención en la pista de baile y ni siquiera se había percatado de la cantidad de miradas que la asechaban; ella se movía al ritmo de la música, contoneando las caderas, moviendo los hombros, bajando de manera sensual y provocativa por el cuerpo del rubio que la acompañaba, quien se debatía entre el remordimiento y el placer que aquél lugar le causaba.

El corto vestido negro de la castaña se amoldaba a su silueta resaltando las curvas de su cuerpo. Llevaba unos botines cafés, sus uñas y maquillaje oscuro como de costumbre y su cabello suelto naturalmente.

Pasaba de la 1:00am en la ciudad de Nueva York y la noche apenas parecía empezar en aquél club nocturno. Música, calor, humo de cigarro, diversión… sí, eso era lo único que ella necesitaba para sobrevivir. Era su mundo, su ambiente, lo único que la mantenía alejada por horas de su triste realidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Kari a Matt al ver su expresión nerviosa e incómoda.

-Nada.- respondió él simplemente.

-Ven.- la chica lo tomó del brazo y deteniéndose por completo lo jaló hasta el bar en donde ambos permanecieron de pie. Kari pidió dos cervezas light y cuando el bar tender se las entregó Matt miró a la botella desconfiadamente.- ¡Oh vamos! No te vas a ir al infierno por tomarte una cerveza.- farfulló ella tras darle un trago a la suya.

Cierto era que el alcohol representaba una tentación para el rubio. Suponía un peligro, pues dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado solían repetirse en su mente al beber y temía volver a sentir esa _necesidad _de consumir diariamente.

Finalmente, y no resistiéndose a la encantadora sonrisa de Kari, fue que le dio un trago al líquido amargo que hacía años no probaba y le supo a gloria.

-¿Te sientes mal? Tal vez no debí obligarte a venir…- dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio.

-No, no, no. Tú no me has obligado Ronnie, es sólo que…- el rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándose un poco.- Hacía mucho que no venía a un lugar así y ya no me siento tan joven como para divertirme de esta manera.

-¡Por favor!- la castaña le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo al reírse.- ¡Eres joven! ¡Ay que divertirse!- Matt sonrió. Se sentía estúpido por lo que acababa de decir, aunque era cierto.

Tras salir de rehabilitación se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a pisar un antro, ni a ingerir alcohol, y aquí estaba, casi tres años después, rompiendo su promesa.

Por un momento se cuestionó sus razones. Realmente Kari sólo le había propuesto ir alegando que sentía ganas de bailar y él accedió de inmediato. Aunque no quería admitirlo, la chica se veía demasiado atractiva y su espíritu jovial y animado era lo que más le atraía.

-Hey, licenciado.- dijo ella coqueteando.- Tengo una idea.

Dejando las botellas casi vacías sobre la barra. Condujo a Matt hacia la salida del lugar. Rodearon la manzana hasta llegar al coche de él.

-Y bien, ¿a dónde me llevarás ésta noche?- la castaña se mordió el labio sonriendo, gesto que a él le pareció adorable.

-Es una sorpresa, pero tendrás que dejarme conducir.- Matt soltó una carcajada. Era increíble que se atreviera a pedirle eso, ni siquiera a su hermano le había soltado ese coche.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó al verla con expresión seria. Ella asintió arqueando una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que si alguien se enteraba de aquello estaría en problemas pero en ese momento se sentía como adolescente sin límites ni preocupaciones.- Está bien.- dijo sonriendo.

Una vez que Matt se acomodó de copiloto, Kari sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Shhh. Te dije que es una sorpresa.- la chica le vendó los ojos asegurándose de que no pudiera ver nada.

-¿Te han dicho que estás un poquito loca?- inquirió él algo nervioso.

-Bastantes veces.- arrancó el coche y se dirigió al East River.

En el camino encendió el estéreo en el que Matt llevaba puesto uno de sus CD's grabados en los que había agregado muchas de sus canciones favoritas. Inició una que Kari reconoció de inmediato gracias a la lista que Mimí le había dado. Comenzó a cantarla mientras su vista seguía enfocada hacia el frente.

-¿Conoces Ben Clocks?- preguntó Matt interrumpiendo la melodía.

-¿Quién no?- respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio.- Me encanta esa canción.

-Lo sé. Algunos la tachan como música deprimente.

-Gente que no entiende de música.- dijo algo divertida. Sabía que estaba impresionándolo, sabía que en ese momento el rubio estaba pensando en lo afortunado que era al conocer una chica como ella y lo frustrado que debía sentirse al saber que se hallaba atado a un compromiso con otra mujer que quizás no lo _comprendía_ de esa forma.

Finalmente llegaron al destino que ella tenía en mente. Se trataba de Roosevelt Island, una pequeña parte de Nueva York que se hallaba conectada con el East River. Kari estacionó el coche frente a un parque y ayudó a Matt a bajarse.

-¿Ya puedo ver?- preguntó él algo desesperado.

-Aún no.- tomándolo de la mano, lo condujo hasta un puente de madera, en una zona que conocía bien y a la que no iba mucha gente debido a que le faltaban postes que lo alejaran de la orilla del río y era zona peligrosa.- Ahora sí.- le quitó a Matt el pañuelo de los ojos.

Frente a él se divisaba la ciudad, iluminada bajo la luz de una luna llena que se notaba especialmente grande esa noche. El cielo, oscurecido de un azul profundo, pintaba las constelaciones con miles de estrellas, unas destellando más que otras. El agua del profundo río estaba tranquila.

-Wow, Ronnie, esto es…

-¿Mágico?- dijo ella, robándole la palabra.- Supuse que te gustaría venir aquí.

-Es perfecto.- sonrió haciéndola ruborizarse un poco.

-Me gusta venir aquí cuando necesito pensar. La tranquilidad me ayuda a concentrarme mejor.

-¿Planeaste traerme hasta acá?- Kari se mordió el labio, sonriendo.

-Digamos que era mi segunda opción si no aceptabas ir a bailar antes.- Matt sonrió y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Se quedó perdido, mirando el inmenso cielo frente a él.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido unas ganas enormes de ir allá arriba y poder ver la Tierra así como nosotros vemos la luna?

-Sí, y después aventarme al vacío y quedar flotando en el espacio por siempre.- dijo ella riendo. Se acercó un poco a Matt haciendo rozar sus brazos con los de él y clavó su mirada en el río.- A veces quisiera salir de aquí, ¿sabes? Siento… que he cometido demasiados errores y la única manera de poder olvidarme de todo es desapareciendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió él girando la cabeza para verla pero Kari siguió con la vista fija al frente.

-No hablo de morir, si es lo que piensas.- farfulló sonriendo.- No soy una suicida. Es sólo que me gustaría tener la oportunidad de comenzar de cero sin recordar lo que he hecho.

-¿Tanto mal ha cometido un ángel como usted?- la chica se giró enfocando sus ojos con los de Matt. Bajo la luz mercurial notó que éstos eran un poco más claros que los de TK y se halló a sí misma sonriendo con el recuerdo de él.

-Satanás alguna vez fue ángel, y dicen que es hermoso.- en ese momento Matt sonrió y sin pensarlo, tomó el rostro de Kari entre sus manos y la besó. Apenas un leve roce de sus labios hizo reaccionar a la castaña quien se apartó de inmediato.- No, Matt… ¿qué haces?

-Lo siento mucho, Ronnie, pero no puedo controlarme. Me gustas, me gustas mucho.- confesó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Pero estás comprometido!- exclamó ella en un tono de voz, que si Matt la hubiese conocido mejor, sabría que había fingido.

-Lo sé, y sé que es una locura pero…- el chico le acarició una mejilla con sus nudillos y le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro.- Siente esto.- tomó una de las manos de Kari y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho. Su corazón estaba emitiendo latidos tan fuertes que podían sentirse aún sobre la ropa.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esto.

Kari se mordió el labio. Por alguna razón darse cuenta de lo que había provocado le causó un gran temor. Finalmente había logrado el objetivo de su plan y sin que le costara mucho, pero por dentro se sentía una basura.

Fue un instante en el que deseó que las cosas fueran reales, poder corresponderlo sin que Sora saliera lastimada pero…

_TK, TK, TK…_

El nombre de aquél rubio se repetía como un tic-toc en su cabeza. Fuerte, claro y constante.

Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de decirle a Matt toda la verdad. Poderle confesar quién era y hacer que él se alejara antes de que todos salieran lastimados, pero la imagen de Mimí, amenazándola en el baño, se lo impedía.

-_¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Hikari?_- se preguntó a sí misma.

¿Es que se había convertido en una buena persona? ¿Era posible que la existencia de _alguien _hubiera influido en ella para que cambiara? No. No podía ser así. Ella nunca se había permitido cambiar por alguien y la sola idea de pensar que en el poco tiempo de convivir con los Ishida la hubiera _reformado_ le pareció ridícula.

-Matt, yo…- se mordió el labio fingiendo desesperación y luego esbozó una media sonrisa.- Tú también me gustas.- los azules ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par y no pudo evitar sonreír.- Y como dices, es una locura, pero hay algo en ti que…

-Shhh…- Matt puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios para no dejarla hablar. Tras una breve fracción de tiempo en que ambas miradas se conectaron, fue que él se acercó a besarla, ésta vez, Kari no titubeó y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en el suave y rubio cabello del chico.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no era besada de esa manera. Tan tierna, delicada pero apasionada. Los labios de Matt eran muy suaves y su aliento aún sabía a cerveza.

Matt deslizó sus manos por la cintura de ella, acariciándola lentamente. Pegó más su cuerpo y Kari pudo notar que el rubio estaba excitado. Ella lo excitaba. Y triunfalmente su _yo_ interior pegó un salto de alegría pues sabía que a partir de ahora las cosas serían más sencillas y pronto se desharía de Mimí para siempre.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- inquirió él una vez se separaron para tomar aire. Pegó su frente a la de ella y tiernamente Kari le acarició una mejilla y sonrió.

-Hey, no pienses en eso ahora, ¿si? Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

* * *

**Inspiración anda de buena genteeee jajaja :p awww cuántas personas hay de Monterrey, Nuevo León, México, que me lean? :p me encantaría conocerlos! A todos, obviamente, y que hagamos un club de fanficteros y viajar a cada país/estado para conocernos :p**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Había pasado apenas una hora desde que abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando por la ventana el gris y nublado cielo de una tarde de verano, que anunciaba la pronta venida del otoño.

El cabello le resbalaba por el rostro picándole en los ojos pero ni siquiera eso la hacía moverse de su cama. Simplemente se encorvaba más tapando su delgado cuerpo con el edredón verde, aunque realmente no hacía tanto frío, ella se sentía como si estuviera desnuda en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Su celular no dejaba de vibrar sobre el piso, tanta había sido la insistencia de la persona que la llamaba que el aparato se cayó sobre la alfombra gris y se escuchaba el leve retumbar de éste.

Pero no había algo que la hiciera reaccionar.

Se sentía perdida, confundida, triste, repulsiva… la depresión había vuelto enterrándose en el piso dispuesta a no salir de su vida fácilmente. Pensamientos de culpa y remordimiento la estaban torturando en el rincón de una prisión de la que no podía escapar. Hacía años desde la última vez que se sintió así y no entendía por qué, justo cuando las cosas le estaban saliendo _bien_ era que volvía.

Recordó aquella noche en el parque tras el espantoso intento de abuso que sufrió…

_-¿Estás bien?- _le había preguntado TK, acercándose a ella, quien se estremecía con brusquedad. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al revivir aquella desagradable escena. Lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas al verse recargada sobre el firme pecho del rubio, mientras el llanto que inundaba su alma era derramado sobre él_._-_ Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Ya estás a salvo, estás conmigo._

Pudo sentir un calor en su frente mientras en su mente se plasmaba la imagen de él besándola y abrazándola.

Kari no era así. Ella se había prometido a sí misma nunca llorar frente a un hombre, no dejar que la vieran débil, pero TK… él la desarmaba. La hacía sentir protegida y segura y su necesidad se hacía evidente frente a él debido a la atención que el rubio le daba.

-_Voy a ser muy clara contigo, Takeru. No me agrada tu presencia. Agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, pero eso ya pasó, ¿sí? No eres mi héroe y si he tenido que aguantarte todos estos días ha sido únicamente porque no me queda de otra. No me agradas y no me interesa ser tu amiga, así que ya, aquí termina cualquier clase de vínculo o relación que hay._- recordó sus palabras, bruscas, frías y sin sentimiento alguno. El dolor que le causó pronunciarlas seguía latiendo en su pecho con fuerza y eso era lo que estaba destrozándola.

Una fuerte punzada en el estómago la hizo levantarse la cama y corrió al baño a vomitar. La fuerza con que arrojó la comida y el alcohol del día anterior la dejó débil y permaneció sentada en el piso, estremeciéndose por el llanto, como niño asustado.

Un fuerte pitido rezumbaba en sus oídos y no se percató de cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió.

-¡Kari!- la chillona voz de Yolei hizo eco en los azulejos claros del baño y la chica se arrodillo junto a su amiga.- ¿Estás bien?- apenas y la castaña la vio, le echó los brazos al cuello, apretándola con fuerza y llorando sobre su hombro.- Ya, tranquila. Aquí estoy.- la desesperación de Kari por adquirir consuelo no pasó desapercibida para Yolei y temió que su amiga hubiera hecho algo malo o estuviera lastimada. Era muy raro, incluso para ella que llevaba mucho tiempo a su lado, verla en ese estado.

-Sólo… no sé qué me pasa, Yo.- dijo Kari, limpiándose el rostro con las manos aunque fuera en vano ya que tenía las mejillas negras por el delineador y rímel corrido.- No me siento bien.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?- la castaña negó con la cabeza.- Ven, necesitas darte un buen baño con agua caliente, estás congelándote. ¿Ya comiste?

-No siento hambre.- farfulló entre dientes.

-¿Qué te metiste ayer, Kari?- la pregunta salió de su pecho acompañada de un fuerte suspiro.

-Lo de siempre.- respondió, mirándola a los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros.- Marihuana, éxtasis y vodka.- Yolei no pudo evitar poner su mirada reprobatoria. Odiaba ese comportamiento en su mejor amiga y era precisamente porque sabía que tarde o temprano saldría dañada y se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla.- Quizás se me pasó la mano.- añadió a modo de justificación.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡miren quién llegó!- exclamó Mimí, deteniéndose a mitad de escalera, al ver la puerta blanca de latón abrirse y a Kari, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entrando.- Pero si es mi pequeña Yagami.- la mayoría de los jóvenes que se hallaban en la casa profirieron silbidos, aplausos y gritos de alegría. La vanagloria se hizo presente en la castaña quien no pudo evitar jactarse y caminando lentamente entró a la casa.- Has hecho un excelente trabajo.

-Sabías que lo lograría. Tachikawa.- Kari tomó un cigarro que la anfitriona le ofrecía e inhalando profundamente, lo encendió.- Ahora que he logrado que Matt se enamore de mí, ¿qué sigue?- Mimí sonrió, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo, y pasó un brazo por el cuello de Kari para guiarla hasta una _oficina_ dentro de ese hogar, cuyos dueños, al ver el desastre que quedaría al día siguiente, se volverían locos.

Mimí cerró la puerta tras de sí y ambas fueron a sentarse a una sala de piel negra que formaba parte de la decoración de aquella enorme casa.

-Ahora, mi pequeña saltamontes, quiero que le des a Matty la noche de su vida. Tienes que lograr que se acueste contigo, Hikari, y hacerlo ir al paraíso con el orgasmo más intenso que jamás haya tenido.

-¿Sexo?- inquirió la castaña, terminando su cigarro. Apagó la colilla en un cenicero que había sobre la pequeña mesa de madera al centro. Mimí asintió sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Tiene que estar convencido de que eres perfecta. Que eres la mujer que siempre quiso. Tienes que demostrarle que eres mejor que Sora…

-Espera, espera, espera… creí que con hacerlo titubear sobre sus planes de boda era más que suficiente.

-No.- respondió cortantemente.- Tienes que hacer que se vuelva loco por ti.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

-¿Por qué no habrías de querer?- Mimí terminó igual su cigarrillo y se mordió el labio.- ¿Acaso no te excita, Yagami? Estás consciente de la cantidad de mujeres que mueren por acostarse con Ishida, ¿verdad?- Kari asintió.- Tú tienes ese privilegio, así que hazlo sin cuestionarme nada, ¿entiendes?

Kari cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente.

-¿Sabes, Mimí? Empiezo a cansarme de este negocio.

-Sólo ve y acuéstate con Matt, haz que le rompa el corazón a la zorra de su prometida y te desapareces del mapa.- Mimí sacó un rollo de billetes de su pantalón.- Ten, ya sólo falta una mínima cantidad después de que hayas hecho lo que te dije.- Kari tomó el dinero y lo guardó en su bolso, que por suerte había decidido cargar.- Eres libre de irte, aunque hay droga y una orgía en la planta alta.- añadió la castaña sonriendo.- Eres bienvenida si quieres divertirte.- sin dar lugar a réplicas, Mimí salió de ahí.

Kari soltó un bufido de exasperación y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

No quería acostarse con Matt. Nunca lo contempló y no era algo que estuviera en su plan. Eso iba más allá de lo que Mimí le había pedido. Pensó en que quizás debió haberle cobrado algo extra por el favor aunque sabía que Tachikawa se negaría.

Enojada y confundida, Kari salió del despacho y se fue a la cocina en donde tomó una botella de vodka que estaba a la mitad. Caminó entre la multitud, sin percatarse de la manera en que la veían, y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música de _Ellie Goulding_ y _Calvin Harris_.

Tras empezar a sentir los efectos del alcohol y dejarse llevar por los bits musicales que retumbaban en los cristales de las ventanas, sintió unas manos abrazarla por la cintura y el aliento varonil de Ken soplando a su oído, mientras su nariz y labios iban de su mejilla al cuello.

-Te ves especialmente hermosa hoy, Hikari. Me muero de ganas por arrancarte ese vestido.- la chica sonrió y se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente.

-¿Qué tienes para mí esta noche, Ichijouji?- inquirió susurrándole al oído.

-Te llevaré al cielo, nena.

* * *

- De verdad no sé cómo llegué anoche.- dijo Kari abriendo un paquete de azúcar para su capuccino. Yolei la había _obligado_ a que se diera un baño y fueran a comer algo.

-Entiendo lo que estás haciendo. Tú sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo en que te involucraras con Mimí, pero eres mi mejor amiga y si algo sé bien es que no puedo obligarte a cambiar de opinión.- farfulló Yolei, mirándola de frente.- Pero me duele ver cómo te estás dañando. Nunca te habías puesto así como hoy.- la castaña le dio un trago a su bebida caliente, sintiendo como si su cuerpo también se aclimatara a éste.

-Es culpa de TK.- añadió ella en voz apenas audible.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Eh?

-No te desentiendas, Yagami. ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Yolei, arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Por una vez en su vida, Kari sintió deseos de hacer de ese un momento normal, sentirse como cualquier muchacha que va a un café a conversar con su mejor amiga sobre el chico que le gusta.

-Dije… que es culpa de TK.- no pudo evitar sonreír al pronunciar su nombre y tuvo que darle otro trago a su café para que Yo no notara que se había ruborizado.

-¿Y ese rubio qué tiene que ver en esto?- inquirió divertida. Kari la miró a los ojos por una brevedad de segundos y soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Pienso que si no lo hubiera conocido no me sentiría tan culpable con Matt, ¿sabes? Al principio me irritaba mucho su manera tan… caballerosa y atenta de ser, pero no sé.- se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Te gusta.- afirmó Yolei haciendo que su amiga se pusiera roja como tomate.- ¡Oh por Dios! Ese chico te gusta y mucho. Mírate nada más, nunca te habías puesto así por alguien.

-Shhh… no quiero decir eso. Creo que va a empeorar las cosas.

-¿Empeorar? Yagami tú ya vives en el infierno, ¿qué puede ser peor que eso?- ambas rieron y enseguida llegó un mesero con sus platillos de comida.

Mantuvieron una tarde amena, en la que Yolei disfrutó de esa _nueva_ Kari, bromista y juguetona, que no estuvo a la defensiva y se mostró vulnerable como cualquier joven de su edad.

De pronto fue como si su malestar se hubiera esfumado. Yolei notó que en las casi dos horas que llevaban ahí, su amiga no había sentido la necesidad de fumar, pero no quiso preguntar por qué.

La chica estaba consciente de que cuando una mujer se ilusiona su mundo da un drástico giro poniendo todo de cabeza, sacando las más lindas y sinceras sonrisas; ella, que conocía bastante bien la magia del amor descrita en las novelas románticas que después eran llevadas a la pantalla grande, se encontraba disfrutando asombrada de la metamorfosis que le había ocurrido a Kari. Se preguntó si quizás la castaña estaba fingiendo pero era imposible. Semejante _felicidad_ no se falsifica tan fácil.

-Mimí quiere que me acueste con Matt.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque de esa manera él se olvidará de Sora de una vez y para siempre y terminará con ella más rápido.- Yolei frunció el ceño y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Piensas hacerlo?- Hikari se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su café.

-Pues nada pierdo, es sólo sexo…

-¿Pero…?- hubo silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad para ambas.

-No sé, Yo. Simplemente no sé qué quiero hacer. Cuando estoy ebria y drogada no pienso en nada, es como si estuviera fuera de la realidad y no siento miedo, pero en momentos así…

-Kari, te entiendo. Pero no puedes pasar toda la vida bajo los efectos del alcohol.- la chica se mordió el labio antes de seguir hablando.- Nunca te lo había dicho pero creo que es tiempo de que busques ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Qué clase de ayuda?- inquirió curiosamente.

-Ayuda profesional. Alguien que te apoye para que logres dejar tus adicciones…

-Espera, espera, espera.- la interrumpió Kari.- ¿Me estás llamando adicta?- su amiga se encogió de hombros pasando saliva. Ahora la castaña había cambiado drásticamente su humor y volvía a aparecer la chica gruñona y a la defensiva de siempre.- Que te quede claro que esto es algo que puedo controlar bien, ¿ok? No necesito ninguna estúpida ayuda de nadie. ¿Y sabes qué? Olvida todo lo que te dije sobre TK, realmente… nunca podría fijarme en un puritano como él.

-Kari, espera…- al ver que estaba a punto de salir, Yolei intentó detenerla aunque era en vano.- Perdóname, no quise decir eso, yo…- ambas salieron del restaurante. La brisa fresca golpeó sus mejillas haciéndolas enrojecer.

-Olvídalo ya, Yo. Y perdón pero quiero estar sola.- dijo Hikari sin siquiera voltear a verla. Yolei se detuvo y vio cómo rápidamente su amiga se marchaba.

Y ahora más que nunca sabía que era el momento de ayudarla, con o sin su consentimiento.

* * *

_La enorme esfera naranja que adornaba el inmenso firmamento destellaba cientos de rayos de los cuales algunos eran colados por los rincones ocultos en la casa de los Ishida._

_Tras llegar de ensayar en la iglesia, TK se hallaba sirviéndose una taza de nieve de nuez en su cocina. Su padre había ido junto con un grupo de personas a llevar despensas y ropa a un asilo para ancianos._

_La inmensa tranquilidad se vio perturbada cuando la huésped, que iba para su segundo día en la casa, bajó las escaleras cantando en voz alta. Llevaba los audífonos, conectados a su celular, puestos y la melodía de Zedd y Foxes retumbaba en sus oídos. La chica no se había percatado de la llegada del rubio y con los ojos cerrados empezó a bailar en la sala sin darse cuenta de que era observada._

_TK disfrutó el espectáculo que tenía al frente. Sabía que si su padre veía eso reprobaría totalmente a Kari. Ese tipo de música estaba prohibida en su hogar, pero verla tan alegre, tan libre, despreocupada, de alguna manera le provocó el deseo de unirse a ella y olvidarse de que existían reglas por un rato; la castaña se giró mirando a Takeru de frente y pegó un grito por el susto tirando su celular al piso._

_-¡Me asustaste!- se quejó llevándose una mano al pecho queriendo calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón y luego se echó a reír._

_-No era mi intensión.- se disculpó él sonriendo._

_-Lo siento, es que… no te escuché llegar.- dijo ruborizándose. Fue hacia la alacena para agarrar una taza y servirse nieve pero aún ni poniéndose de puntitas lograba alcanzarla._

_-Déjame ayudarte.- TK se levantó y quedando a espaldas de Kari, estiró el brazo y alcanzó una taza que su madre le había regalado en uno de sus viajes misioneros a México. La chica se giró lentamente, arrinconada por la barra del fregadero y el cuerpo del chico, tomó la taza que él le ofrecía sin perder contacto visual con ese hermoso par de ojos azules._

_-Gracias.- farfulló en lo que fue apenas y un susurro. TK le acarició cuidadosamente la mejilla en donde la habían golpeado y la marca iba difuminándose._

_Kari sintió unas enormes ganas de besarlo. Nada le impedía echarse a su cuello y devorar esos delgados pero carnosos labios que la invitaban a conocer el alma de ese guapísimo rubio. Sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba levemente al verse intimidado por él y se preguntó si él estaría pensando lo mismo._

_Obligándose a no hacerlo, se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza logrando que él se moviera para sacar la nieve del refrigerador. Se llenó de alivio al saber que nada había pasado y de remordimiento pues los deseos que sentía por TK eran fuertes. Algo que anhelaba pero temía ser ella quien diera ese primer paso._

La pelota chocó contra la cabellera rubia del chico sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y cayó de espaldas al piso.

Davis y Joe se acercaron a él muertos de risa y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

El trío se hallaba jugando en un parque cerca de la casa de los Ishida para aprovechar la fresca tarde de verano. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse anunciando el avecino de una tormenta que se había anticipado con anterioridad.

-¿En qué mundo andas, TK?- inquirió Davis tomando la pelota de básquetbol.

-Pareciera que estás en otra galaxia.- dijo Joe riendo.

-Estaba pensando en Kari.- soltó de pronto el rubio dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta. Esperaban cualquier cosa menos aquella confesión.

-¿Quién es Kari?- preguntó Davis.

-Es… Ronnie.

-¿La chica con la que sale tu hermano?- cuestionó Joe haciendo que los otros dos centraran su atención en él.

-No sale con ella. Sólo se han visto un par de veces.

-¿Y por qué estabas pensando en ella, TK?- inquirió el pelirrojo haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara.

-Si TK, ¿por qué?- se unió Joe a la pregunta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque me gusta.- sus amigos hicieron una exclamación sorprendidos. Era la primera vez en que Takeru se atrevía a hablar de ese tema.- Me gusta mucho y no comprendo qué hice mal para que me haya pedido que me alejara.- les contó la situación afuera del restaurante. Cada palabra pronunciada por Kari lo había marcado.

-… _no me agradas y no me interesa ser tu amiga._

¿Es que acaso se había pasado de la raya? No, él no había hecho otra cosa más que ver por su bienestar.

Algo debió haber sucedido. Algo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Kari no fingió llevarse bien con él todos esos días en su casa, ¿o sí? ¿Y si era Matt la razón por la cual lo alejó? Hacía rato que esa teoría lo había capturado. Quizás a ella le gustaba su hermano, aunque él tenía novia…

-¿Y por qué no la buscas, TK? Ve y habla con ella, tiene que haber una explicación.- dijo Joe.

-No lo sé.- el rubio se encogió de hombros.- Aún si así fuera, ¿qué caso tiene? Mis padres jamás me permitirían andar con ella.

-Perdón que lo diga, pero ellos no tienen por qué opinar. Es tu vida, es tu decisión, no de ellos.- añadió Davis.- No sigas permitiendo que te controlen.

-No lo entiendes, Davis. Mientras siga viviendo en mi casa debo hacer lo que se me pida y eso será hasta que termine la universidad.

-No, TK. Eso será hasta que no hables con ellos y les hagas ver que no pueden controlar todo lo que haces. Es tiempo de que cometas tus propios errores.

-A fin de cuentas para eso es la vida, ¿no?- dijo Joe sonriendo.- Habla con Kari. Tiene que saber cómo te sientes y darte una explicación.- TK miró a sus amigos agradecido por el apoyo que le estaban dando.

-Está bien. Ésta noche iré a buscarla.

* * *

**Jelouuuuuuuuuu! :D perdón por el largo retraso, por el momento no tengo laptop y se me dificulta mucho escribir :( en el trabajo lo hago en ratitos pero no es lo mismo jaja igual no crean que me olvido de uds :p**

**Espero que lo disfruteeeen :p**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

Sus grandes manos se deslizaron por los costados del delgado cuerpo de la chica, rozando sus senos, su abdomen hasta parar en su cadera, punto en el que la atrajo hacia él, mientras sus lenguas danzaban a la melodía de la lujuria que iba creciendo por dentro.

Kari lo tomó de la nuca y, sin dejar de besarlo, lo arrastró hasta la cama en donde cayó de espaldas y sintió el peso del joven rubio sobre ella de una manera excitante. Desesperada, le desabotonó la camisa con fuerza haciendo saltar un par de botones. Se aferró a su abdomen desnudo, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos mientras que su otra mano hacía lo mismo con la ancha espalda del chico.

Un gemido se le escapó al sentir la mordida que Matt le daba en su cuello.

-Sin marcas, por favor.- dijo riendo. Para este punto, le estaba costando respirar normalmente.

El rubio desabotonó el pantalón de Kari, deslizándolo torpemente hasta su rodilla. La chica aprovechó dicho movimiento para hacer lo mismo con el de él.

Matt disfrutaba el dulce sabor de la piel de la castaña mezclado con su perfume. Le rodeó el cuello llenándolo de besos, las orejas, por detrás de éstas, las mejillas… finalmente sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los de Kari que se abrieron desesperadamente para darle entrada a su lengua.

Yagami metió una mano en la ropa interior del chico acariciando lentamente su miembro, haciendo que se le escaparan un par de gemidos. Al sentir dicho placer, Matt le apretó fuertemente la cintura sin percatarse de que más tarde le quedaría una marca.

-Necesito… el condón…- dijo él entre beso y beso. En ese momento, en que Kari se estiró para alcanzar uno que guardaba en el cajón de su buró, fue que recibió un fuerte golpe de realidad y _conscientemente_ se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Su padre, Mimí, Yolei, Ken, el dinero, TK… todo apareció en su mente como cuando se rebobina una película de VHS dentro de la videocasetera y las imágenes siguen viéndose en la pantalla.

-_A mí me tocaba estar ahí en Central Park…_- las palabras del reverendo se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, resonando como el eco de un grito lanzado al precipicio.-_ … envié a TK en mi lugar…_

Se volvió para ver a Matt de frente quien al percatarse de que ella se había quedado inmóvil dejó de besarle el cuello y levantó la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió como si para él aquella situación fuera algo de lo más normal.

-No puedo hacerlo.- dijo ella en voz apenas audible. Se movió hacia un lado, empujando el cuerpo del rubio, y se levantó de la cama, abrochándose de nuevo el pantalón.- Perdóname, Matt.- sus manos comenzaron a temblar como cuando en secundaria sentía nervios al saber que daría una clase en frente de un auditorio lleno de gente.

-No, Ronnie… entiendo.- él se levantó también, acomodándose la ropa.- Perdóname tú a mí, me precipité, yo…- se llevó una mano al cabello, despeinándolo con sus dedos.

-¿Puedes dejarme sola?- formuló la pregunta, que pareció más una orden. Matt observó a la chiquilla frágil y nerviosa que estaba frente a él y por un momento se preguntó si ella estaba así porque esa pudo haber sido su primera vez. Pero el saber que _Ronnie_ guardaba condones en su cuarto para ocasiones como esas lo hizo descartar ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Cogió su celular del piso y mal poniéndose sus zapatos, salió de ahí sin despedirse.

Al escuchar el portazo, Kari se estremeció, quebrándose por dentro y dejando escapar el sin fin de lágrimas que estaban golpeando las cuencas de sus ojos ansiosas por correr su trayecto tras las pálidas mejillas de la castaña.

Muchas emociones la estaban torturando en ese momento. Angustia, dolor, tristeza, repulsión, odio, coraje, ilusión… su mente no concebía cómo en una fracción de segundos había cambiado de parecer y más aún, no quería aceptar la razón por la cual lo hizo, aunque estaba más que clara.

TK.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho debido al fuerte llanto que arrojó y tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar. Era la segunda vez en ese día que le pasaba y eso ya no le gustó. Usualmente después de una noche loca vomitaba pero sólo una vez. Lo más raro es que se había puesto peor en otras ocasiones y la cruda no la había afectado tanto.

Aún después de evacuar los alimentos que había ingerido junto a Yolei, siguió sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba bruscamente, a pesar de que la temperatura ambiente no era fresca, y fue a hacerse bolita sobre su cama, tapándose con el grueso edredón.

Aunque nunca había padecido de convulsiones, sentía como si en ese momento estuviera teniéndolas. No podía no estremecerse por el frío que sentía, un frío interno que le calaba en los huesos, erizándole todos los vellos del cuerpo.

¿Habría sido el shock de la escena que no hacía menos de quince minutos acababa de vivir? Se sentía culpable. Una basura. Había estado a punto de acostarse con el hermano del chico que le gustaba y que además estaba comprometido… ¿qué clase de persona hace eso? ¿Qué clase de mujer?

La ruleta de emociones parecía no querer parar, iba de la tristeza, al coraje sin dejar pasar el odio.

Esa situación era más de lo que su capacidad humana podía soportar y supo que tenía que ponerle un alto cuanto antes, aunque la única solución _sencilla_ que se le ocurría en esos momentos, era la que Mimí le había propuesto y no estaba segura de si podría, o querría, revivir dicho evento.

Con sus sentidos nublados por el dolor y frío que la envolvían, Kari no se percató de que alguien había llamado dos veces a su puerta, que en ese instante estaba abriéndose. Creyó haber escuchado el rechinido en las bisagras de ésta, pero estaba tan cansada y su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado como una tonelada de rocas, que no pudo voltear.

-Kari, ¿estás bien?- de pronto una voz angelical fue entonada por la habitación haciéndola creer que estaba metida en un sueño. El rubio se sentó al borde de la cama y levantó un poco el edredón para poder verla. Azul con marrón se encontraron lanzando una chispa de júbilo al centro de operación de emociones en el interior de cada uno.

-TK…- la voz de la joven apenas y alcanzó a ser escuchada por él. El rubio puso una mano sobre las coloradas mejillas de Kari y luego sobre su frente.

-¡Dios mío! Estás ardiendo en fiebre.- exclamó preocupado.- Llamaré al doctor del campus…

-N… no.- dijo ella poniendo una mano con mucha dificultad sobre el brazo de él para que no pudiera sacar su celular del pantalón.- Estoy… bien.

-¡Claro que no estás bien! Necesitas que te bajen la fiebre de inmediato.- TK la destapó totalmente sintiendo el calor que el diminuto cuerpo de Kari emanaba. La cargó en sus brazos percatándose de lo ligera que era.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo ella, aferrándose a su cuello pues aquél movimiento le había causado vértigo y tenía la sensación de que se caería.

-Te voy a llevar al hospital.

TK salió con Kari en brazos. El aroma fresco y varonil del rubio no pasó desapercibido para ella quien aprovechando el momento, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Realmente no se sentía bien y el que Mimí pudiera enterarse o verlos era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento.

Aunque la pequeña parte racional que quedaba de ella se alegró por sentirse importante para alguien, todo lo demás de su ser clamaba a gritos de angustia volver a la cama y no despegarse de ahí.

Una vez llegaron al estacionamiento, con sumo cuidado, TK la ayudó a acomodarse en el asiento de pasajero del carro de su padre. Se inclinó, estirándose frente a ella, para poder abrochar el cinturón. La escena parecía estar sucediendo en cámara lenta e inconscientemente Kari le acarició una mejilla sintiendo su suave barba que llevaba varios días crecida.

-Vas a estar bien.- dijo él sonriendo.

* * *

-Muy bien, señorita Yagami, la fiebre ha disminuido considerablemente y… ¿qué me dice del dolor? ¿Aún lo siente?- la chica negó con la cabeza regalándole una cálida sonrisa al médico que la atendía.

Había pasado media hora desde que la atendieron en el hospital, inyectándole un antibiótico de inmediato y dejándola descansar sobre una camilla.

-Por los síntomas que tiene, es probable de que se trate de una infección de estómago, aunque…- el hombre, ya mayor de edad, quien se rehusaba a jubilarse aún pues amaba su profesión desde que tenía uso de razón y quería ejercerla mientras tuviera vida, volteó hacia los jóvenes que lo miraban atento al pie de la cama. Kari se encontraba sentada y TK de pie a su lado.

-¿Aunque…?- el rubio, muerto por la curiosidad, intentó, discretamente, meter presión para que hablara. El médico sonrió al verlos y negó con la cabeza, como si estuviese espantando una idea o un pensamiento ilógico.

-¿Has tenido retraso en tu período?- las mejillas de la castaña volvieron a tomar su color rojizo normal y abrió los ojos sorprendida sin terminar de procesar aquella cuestión. Cierto era, que no llevaba un control de sus ciclos, y no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que le bajó.

De inmediato el Dr. Rogers pudo sentir cómo el ambiente iba tensionándose entre el miedo y la vergüenza que ambos jóvenes sentían y era difícil de esconder.

-No estoy diciendo que estés embarazada, ni nada de eso. Tan sólo es una suposición. Pero si quieren, para estar libres de duda, te programaré una cita para mañana a primera hora. Pediré que te saquen unas muestras de sangre para analizarlas. De todos modos es necesario para saber qué tipo de infección tienes.- Kari no reaccionó al recibir las instrucciones y TK le apretó una mano con fuerza haciéndola volver a ese pequeño cuartito del Bellevue Hospital Center.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro… como usted diga, doctor.- respondió ella sonriendo nerviosamente.- ¿Puedo irme ya?- el hombre asintió y tras recordarle nuevamente de su cita al día siguiente, los despidió.

Al cruzar por los pasillos llenos de gente que esperaba a sus pacientes enfermos, algunos a que salieran de cirugía, otros de consulta, Kari se dio cuenta de la _necesidad_ que había en la ciudad. Pues a pesar de ser Nueva York, no dejaban de existir las familias _menos privilegiadas_ que contaban con un salario mínimo y recursos limitados.

Observó de frente a una pequeña que lloraba con mucho sentimiento jalando la falda de su mamá y señalando con su dedo índice a una máquina de dulces. La mujer, que arrullaba a su bebé en brazos, sólo negaba con la cabeza y se interponía entre la máquina y su hija.

-¿Tienes dinero?- le preguntó la chica al rubio, quien frunciendo el ceño, sacó un billete de cinco dólares del pantalón.

-Dejé la cartera en el carro.- dijo él.- Es todo lo que traigo.

-Con esto será suficiente.

Sin explicarle lo que haría, Kari fue a la máquina en donde compró dos jugos de manzana enlatados, un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate, unas papas saladas, y unos panditas de dulce. TK la ayudó a llevar las cosas a la pequeña y a su mamá.

-Toma, bonita.- dijo ella sonriéndole a la niña de cabello dorado y ojos verdes.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mariane.- respondió algo tímida.

-Yo me llamo Kari y él es TK.- señaló al rubio junto a ella quien le regaló una encantadora sonrisa a la niña.- Aquí tienes, galletas, papitas, panditas… son todos tuyos.- Mariane volteó a ver a su madre, después a Kari y nuevamente a su mamá, insegura de lo que debía hacer.

-Dale las gracias.- dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

-G… gracias.- balbuceó la pequeña tomando el paquete de galletas.

-No hay de qué, preciosa.- farfulló Kari, dándole un beso en la frente.

* * *

Antes de salir del hospital, TK se quitó su suéter poniéndoselo en la espalda a la castaña. Ya había refrescado bastante debido a las fuertes lluvias que cayeron durante el día y ella debía cuidarse de esos cambios bruscos de temperatura… entre otras cosas.

-Wow, eso que hiciste fue…

-¿Loco?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Muy generoso.- aclaró el rubio, mientras manejaba de regreso a la universidad. Kari suspiró profundamente y se recargó sobre la puerta mirando por la ventana.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, gracias.- respondió, simplemente, con un deje de cansancio en su tono de voz.

-¿Tú crees… que estás embarazada?- en ese instante Kari volvió a recordar lo que el doctor le había dicho y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Volteó para ver a TK, quien tenía una expresión seria y apacible, mientras esperaba que cambiara la luz del semáforo para poder avanzar.

-No… no… no creo.- dijo titubeando.

Y ahí, por primera vez desde que había perdido la virginidad, sintió mucha vergüenza de hablar sobre su vida sexual.

No quería que TK se enterara de todo lo que había hecho durante años. No quería que conociera esa parte de ella, que en ese momento la llenó de asco y decepción. ¿Cómo podía explicarle al rubio que cada vez que tenía relaciones con alguien era bajo los efectos del alcohol y la droga? ¿Cómo decirle que en muchas de esas ocasiones no recordaba lo que había hecho al día siguiente? Y peor aún… ¿cómo justificarse por el hecho de que la _protección_ nunca le había pasado por la mente a la hora de hacerlo?

Una cosa así era más o menos justificable para alguien de quince años, ¡pero ella ya tenía veinte! No era una niña y sin embargo, se portaba como tal.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué fuiste a buscarme en la tarde?- inquirió con intención de ponerle fin al tema.- TK sonrió, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Estaban a unas cuadras de llegar al campus.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que dijiste la otra noche.- la chica se mordió el labio recordando las crueles palabras que le había lanzado en la cara.- ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Algo que te ofendiera…? Kari, si te lastimé, yo…

-No, TK.- lo interrumpió antes de que dijera alguna tontería. El rubio estacionó el coche frente a la universidad.- Tú sólo has sido un ángel para mí.- aquellas palabras lo hicieron ruborizarse y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, acto que hacía cuando se hallaba nervioso.- Lamento mucho lo que te dije, es… a veces soy así. Ni yo me entiendo.

-Eres mujer, y es normal… supongo.- ambos sonrieron y se bajaron del auto.

TK la acompañó hasta la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Muchísimas gracias por haber estado conmigo hoy.- dijo ella buscando una manera amable de desviar el ambiente romántico que los rodeaba: cielo despejado, luna llena, brisa fresca, grillos cantando… sin duda alguna, era una noche muy bonita.- Gracias… por todo.

-No hay de qué, Kari. Sabes que siempre que me necesites voy a estar aquí para ti.

-No digas eso, por favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que siempre estarás para mí. Perdón TK, pero no me gusta escuchar promesas falsas.

-No es una promesa.

-¿Ah no?

-Considéralo un hecho.- afirmó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Kari se perdió en el destello de la luz reflejado en el precioso azul de esa mirada intensa y profunda que caracterizaba a Takeru Ishida. Notó que su respiración se estaba haciendo irregular y la distancia que los separaba era de escasos centímetros.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se giró para abrir la puerta de su habitación. Le resultó algo difícil y más tardado de lo normal pues las manos le temblaban mucho.

Él la intimidaba.

Él la ponía nerviosa.

-Que pases buenas noches.- dijo, sin voltear a verlo.

-Kari…- TK la detuvo. Tomándola del brazo, la giró y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, ya la estaba besando.

* * *

Tres timbres fueron necesarios antes de que la voz somnolienta y gruesa de Robert se dejara escuchar a través de la línea.

-¿Kari? ¿Sucede algo?- el hombre volteó a su reloj de pared: las 5:23am.- ¿Estás bien?

-Necesito tu ayuda.- dijo ella con el tono de voz más claro que pudiera tener.- Tenemos que comprar el silencio del Dr. Rogers.

* * *

**Breathe me - Sia.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

El tacón de sus botas negras resonaba por las vacías paredes del pasillo central del Bellevue Hospital Center. Marcaban las 7:11am cuando aquél hombre de ojos marrones se presentó ante la recepcionista, una mujer regordeta, de cabello teñido rojizo y ojos amielados. Llevaba un arete industrial en forma de flecha atravesando el cartílago de su oreja izquierda y un diminuto tatuaje en forma de corazón en el pulgar derecho que bien pasaba por lunar o mancha de sol.

-Buenos días.- saludó Robert, regalándole una amable sonrisa.

-Buenos días, joven. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- respondió _Hannah_ devolviéndole el saludo.

-Necesito hablar con el Dr. Rogers. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-¿Tenía usted una cita previa?- Robert negó con la cabeza.- Lo siento, pero sin cita no puede ver al Doctor.

-Mira…- se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el gafete de la mujer.- Hannah.- pronunció su nombre sonriendo.- El asunto que vengo a tratar es sobre mi hija. ¿Hikari Yagami?

-¡Ah! ¡Lo lamento tanto, señor Yagami! Viene por los resultados de las muestras de sangre, ¿verdad?- Robert asintió.- Puede pasar al tercer piso. Bajando del elevador, a mano derecha y hasta el fondo se encuentra la oficina del Dr. Rogers, él debe…- Hannah se acercó al monitor de su computadora para poder ver claramente el reloj.- Debe estar ahí.

-Muchísimas gracias, Hannah.- se despidió Robert.

Vestido con una camisa celeste, un pantalón beige y botas café claro. Nadie sospecharía que dentro de su maletín llevaría la cantidad de diez mil dólares, si es que fuese necesario utilizarlo para silenciar a Rogers.

Al aparecer la cantidad de droga en la sangre de Kari, Rogers daría aviso inmediato a su familia, exponiéndola no sólo a una vergüenza _innecesaria_, sino a una vida controlada por su padre, haciéndola perder totalmente su libertad. Eso, dejando a un lado el que los medios de comunicación se enterarían causando un alboroto mundial que como consecuencia podría traer grandes pérdidas al trabajo de Susumo.

Claro está, que dentro de las razones de Hikari se hallaba únicamente su propio bienestar.

Robert no se dignó a tocar la puerta, una vez que llegó. La abrió asomando la cabeza, el doctor Rogers lo miró desconfiado y le hizo una señal de que entrara.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- inquirió con cierta inseguridad.

-Buenos días, doctor Rogers. He venido aquí para tratar un asunto un tanto delicado.- dijo Robert, caminando hacia el escritorio de madera pulida. Se sentó en una de las acolchonadas sillas de piel frente al médico.- Mi nombre es Robert y soy tutor de Hikari Yagami, la paciente que usted atendió hace un par de días.- los ojos de Rogers se abrieron en asombro al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-Señor Robert, no sé por qué lo dejaron pasar a mi oficina, pero una parte de mí se alegra. Precisamente, aquí tengo los resultados de los análisis de sangre.- dijo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- Pero me temo que no podré entregárselos a nadie que no sea familiar de Hikari.

-Es una pena, doctor. Su familia no se encuentra en el país, a decir verdad, ni siquiera están en éste continente. Es por eso que he venido en su representación.- Rogers frunció el ceño.- Necesito que me entregue esos resultados…

-Espere, espere, espere. Usted no puede venir a mi oficina a decirme lo que debo hacer. Esa joven se encuentra mal y debe ser internada cuanto antes.- Rogers sacó de un sobre blanco que tenía sobre el escritorio un par de hojas que mostraban el estado físico en que Kari se encontraba.- ¿Sabía usted que Kari consume drogas?- Robert miró de reojo los papeles y sonrió.

-Precisamente a eso he venido. Y será mejor que vaya al grano.- Rogers se sorprendió ante el cinismo de Robert.- Sí, sé que lleva tiempo haciéndolo. Precisamente para eso trabajo, para cuidarla. Pero este, doctor, es un asunto que no puedo permitir que salga de éste consultorio, ¿me estoy explicando?

-¿Me está usted amenazando, señor Robert?

-Oh, para nada. No quiero que me malentienda. Tan sólo vengo a ofrecerle esto…- Robert levantó su maletín, poniéndolo sobre el escritorio, y al abrirlo la fuerte suma de dinero deslumbró los ojos de Rogers dejándolo con la boca abierta.

-Es un soborno.

-Considérelo un favor mutuo. Usted me entrega esos resultados guardando silencio sobre lo que sabe, y yo a cambio le obsequio esto con el fin de que usted pueda irse de vacaciones, o saldar sus deudas. Eso ya no es de mi interés.

Rogers se quedó mirando al hombre de grandes ojos marrones y pestañas tupidas, y pensó por un momento en su hijo. Hacía menos de dos semanas lo habían condenado por un delito que no cometió y en esos momentos no contaba con el apoyo financiero suficiente para poder pagar la fianza. Y este dinero le caía del cielo a cambio de, ¿qué? ¿No decirle a nadie sobre Hikari? Eso era pan comido para un viejo que hacía años había perdido el interés de ayudar a las personas a través de su profesión.

-Prométame una cosa, Robert.

-Usted dígame.

-Después de que salga en mi oficina no quiero que vuelva a aparecerse.- Robert esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Considérelo un hecho.- el médico asintió y cerró el maletín pero sin moverlo del escritorio. Guardó las hojas dentro del sobre que le entregó a Robert. Éste se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.

-Sólo hay una cosa más.- lo detuvo Rogers.- Hikari tiene anemia. Debe prestar atención a eso y empezar con algún tratamiento, el cual incluye dejar las drogas…

-Yo me encargaré de eso.- dijo Robert simplemente y salió de la oficina.

* * *

El rubio se levantó un poco para poder atrapar el cuello de Kari con sus labios y devorarlo a besos. La chica arqueó la cabeza sintiendo una tremenda descarga de placer y enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Matt.

Lo tomó del rostro y antes de besarlo, lo miró a los ojos y ambos sonrieron. Sus miradas estaban encendidas por la llama de la adrenalina. Sabían que en cualquier momento podría llegar Robert y atraparlos en pleno acto.

Kari lo besó lentamente, haciéndolo sufrir en su deseo por poseerla con desesperación. Fue repartiendo sus labios por el bello rostro del joven Ishida hasta llegar a su cuello. El chico exhaló varios gemidos intentando controlar su cuerpo para no arrancarle la ropa a su _amada_.

-Ronnie…- dijo él entrecortadamente.- Ronnie, será mejor… será mejor que te detengas…- la castaña sonrió y sin levantarse del pecho, levantó la mirada. Lo observó detenidamente, teniéndolo muy cerca; la verdad es que el parecido con TK era increíble, salvo por algunos rasgos pero a simple vista no se notaba la diferencia.

Si no fuese por su diferencia de edad, cualquiera podría haber afirmado que los Ishida eran gemelos.

Con su dedo índice fue recorriendo la mejilla del rubio, trazando círculos en la comisura de sus labios y barbilla.

-¡Oh, Dios!- exclamó Matt con un deje de ansiedad en la voz.- Eres perfecta, Ronnie.

-¿Perfecta?- inquirió ella burlándose.- Estás loco, Matty, soy todo lo contrario a perfección.

-No es verdad, bonita. Eres inteligente…- dijo dándole un beso en el cuello que le hizo cosquillas.- Eres divertida…- otro beso un poco más abajo.- Eres preciosa…- un poco más abajo.- Eres sexy…- besó su pecho haciéndola sentir un escalofrío de placer y no pudo evitar soltar su risita chillona.- Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú… eres… wow…- por un momento Kari deseó que esas cosas fueran verdad. Que Matt realmente supiera lo que decía y ella pudiera creerlo.

Pero así, siendo Ronnie, la chica falsa que fingía escuchar música que aborrecía, que pretendía querer esperar para tener relaciones porque no quería que la tachara como una _fácil_, aquella que soportaba sus aburridas pláticas sobre finanzas, era imposible disfrutar del momento, compañía y cumplidos.

-¿Qué pasará con Sora?- preguntó quitándole totalmente la magia al evento. Matt frunció el ceño y se movió, haciendo que ella se levantara y la obligó a sentarse en su regazo.- Lo siento. Quizás no debí preguntar, pero…

-Está bien, Ronnie. Tienes derecho a saber.- respondió él seriamente.- Mañana iré a cenar con ella. Le pediré que pospongamos la boda.

-¿Qué! ¡Matt, no puedes hacer eso!- y aquella expresión fue más sincera que los orgasmos que había fingido con Ken la noche anterior.- No puedes cancelar la boda.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Casarme con alguien que no…?

-¡Basta! Perdóname, pero todo esto es mi culpa.- dijo, levantándose de la cama.- Si yo no te hubiera buscado… debí controlarme…- y sin saber el motivo, empezó a llorar. Y quedó sorprendida de ella misma al sentir las lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas. La culpa la estaba aniquilando y pesaba muchísimo más que mil toneladas juntas.

-No, Ronnie. No es tu culpa. Tú no has hecho nada malo.- Matt se levantó y la abrazó, la chica escondió su rostro en el bien formado pecho del rubio y lo apretó con fuerza.- Tan sólo le pediré tiempo a Sora. Necesito pensar bien en qué quiero hacer… tal vez… el culpable soy yo por haberme precipitado contigo y…

-No.- lo interrumpió ella. Levantó el rostro para poder verlo de frente y soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de hablar. Estaba a punto de hacer algo que le costaría muy caro. Pero debía hacerlo.- Matt. No me tomes en cuenta en tu vida. Que esto que ha pasado se quede así, realmente… no quiero que arruines el futuro que tenías planeado con Sora.- le dijo con suma sinceridad.

-Lo siento, pero esto es algo que tengo que decidir solo.- le tomó el rostro con las manos limpiando las lágrimas que volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas.- Pero no te preocupes, que todo saldrá bien.- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y en ese instante tocaron a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Está abierto.- dijo ella. Robert entró, con un sobre blanco en las manos, y al ver a Matt simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Te veo luego, preciosa.- tomando su celular y su cartera de la cama, el rubio salió de ahí.

Kari se limpió el rostro antes de darle la cara a Robert. Aunque seguía siendo un empleado para su padre y para ella, no quería que él fuera a sacar conclusiones erróneas.

-¿Interrumpí algo?- preguntó éste, mirando a la chica a los ojos, que rápidamente volvieron a tomar su brillo natural.

-No.- se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Qué pasó con Rogers?

-Tomó el dinero. Aquí tienes los resultados.- Kari cogió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

-Wow, no sabía que todas las drogas aparecían con esto.- exclamó algo sorprendida. Robert sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Hay algo más.- añadió él.- Me dijo que debes recibir un tratamiento porque padeces anemia.

-¿Anemia!- de pronto los dos pares de ojos marrones voltearon hacia la puerta en donde se hallaba TK, quien acaba de llegar y escuchar esa parte de la conversación. Kari no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo y Robert notó el rubor que sus mejillas adquirieron y cómo sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto luego?- formuló ella la pregunta para su fiel servidor, aunque era más una orden.

-Apenas te desocupes, llámame.- dijo él, y sin más, salió dejando a los dos tórtolos solos.

-Kari, no quiero alarmarte ni nada pero la anemia es peligrosa si no te cuidas.- TK entró, parándose frente a ella, con esa mala costumbre de invadir su espacio personal y volverla loca.

-Lo sé. Lo bueno es que a tiempo fue detectada, ¿no?- sonrió, intentando disimular su preocupación. La noticia le había caído como un balde de agua frío que poco a poco debía procesar.- ¿Cómo… cómo llegaste aquí?

-Entré por la parte de atrás del campus, si a eso te refieres.- ella asintió solamente. Por un breve momento creyó que el rubio se pudo haber topado con su hermano mayor.- ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-¿Hacer algo?- dijo ella, sonriendo.- ¿Cómo qué?- TK se mordió el labio, reprimiendo las ganas que sentía de besarla.

-Ya verás.

* * *

**Feliz viernessssssssssssssss y bonito fin de semana! wuuuuuuuuuuu a divertirse! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

-¿Viste cómo mató al robot malo? ¡Wow! Le hizo así…- el pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules golpeó la pierna de Kari con el puño cerrado causándole cosquillas.- Y luego así…

-¡Sam!- le habló TK en voz alta haciéndolo detenerse de inmediato.- ¿Qué te he dicho de golpear a las mujeres?

-Oh… lo siento, Kari.- susurró el pequeño agachando la cabeza.- la chica sonrió y le alborotó el cabello.

-No le hagas caso a TK, que yo sé bien cómo defenderme.- dijo ella propinándole golpecitos en el hombro, haciéndolo reír. El rubio sólo volteó los ojos resignado. Desde hacía dos horas que habían entrado al cine, el par de cómplices no habían hecho mas que llevarle la contra, empezando por la película que vieron y terminando por el menjurje de palomitas acarameladas cubiertas de mayonesa, cátsup, salsa, jalapeños y mantequilla que comieron.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Sammy?- le preguntó Kari una vez que se subieron al auto.

-Creo que debemos volver a la iglesia…

-¡No! ¡TK, por favor no! No me lleves aún.- suplicó el ojiazul estirándose para poder abrazar al rubio quien ya se había puesto el cinturón para dirigirse a casa.- Es muy temprano.

TK volteó hacia Kari quien no hacía más que sonreír y poner esa mirada de _por favor hazle caso_ al pequeño.

-No puedo con ustedes dos.- dijo él finalmente. Sam sonrió alegre y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento.

-¡Vamos a la feria!

-¿Feria? Creo que no hay, Sam.

-Debe de haber.- dijo el niño, convencido.- Kari, dile a TK que sí hay una feria, ¿si?- la chica sonrió y sacó su celular del bolso y sin pensarlo dos veces ya había tecleado en el navegador para que buscara la localización de alguna feria en la ciudad.

Increíblemente aquél día había mejorado bastante. A pesar de que estaba sobria y llevaba casi dos días sin ingerir droga, se estaba divirtiendo como chiquilla. Tras la dulce propuesta de TK, fue a parar al cine a ver una película para niños en la que la sala estaba abarrotada de familias y apenas y habían alcanzado asientos. Durante toda la función se la pasó hablando con Sam sobre los actores y la secuencia de la historia, dejándose sorprender por lo _fantasioso_ de la cinta. Y ahora, se dirigía rumbo a una feria local para gastar su noche al lado de un cristiano que no se había atrevido si quiera a cogerle la mano dentro de la sala de cine y un pequeño aventurero que se creía pirata.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Sam, una vez que llegaron, y miró la _enorme_ montaña rusa.

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero, Sammy?- preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

-¡Vamos a los caballitos!

Y así inició su velada, haciendo grandes filas para disfrutar sólo un par de minutos la experiencia de los juegos mecánicos.

Habrían subido al menos unas veinte veces a las sillas voladoras y unas tres a la montaña rusa para cuando el pequeño comenzó a sentirse mal y terminó vomitando las palomitas, el algodón de azúcar y el hot dog que había cenado.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa ya.- dijo TK preocupado. El pequeño ojiazul asintió simplemente y le pidió a Kari que lo cargara.

La chica tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo pues Sammy ya no era un pequeño de dos años con el que se maniobraba fácilmente, pero se veía tan débil que no le quedó más opción que llevarlo en brazos.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a salir?- le preguntó a Kari una vez que llegaron a casa de los Ishida en donde pasaría la noche. La castaña sonrió, inclinada para estar a la altura del niño, y le acarició una mejilla con dulzura.

-Tal vez cuando Mr. Gruñón vuelva a invitarnos.- le susurró sin poder evitar ver a TK quien sólo sonrió al escucharla.- Ahora descansa, ¿si?- Sammy asintió simplemente y le dio un fuerte abrazo tomándola por sorpresa.

El rubio se dispuso a llevar a Kari de vuelta a casa. Hacía menos de una hora que Mimí le había pedido que fuera a una fiesta pero ésta se rehusó y temía que la Tachikawa hubiese mandado a su gente para vigilar la universidad y que le avisaran cuando ella llegara por lo que tomó ventaja de aquella _cita_ y convenció a TK de que fueran a caminar a Central Park; aunque ya había oscurecido lo suficiente, sabía que a esa hora aún habría mucha gente en el parque por si volvía a repetirse una escena como la de hace tiempo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando termines la universidad?- inquirió él luego de un rato en que se mantuvieron caminando en silencio. Kari simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió pateando una piedrita hacia el frente. El fuerte viento revolvía su cabello y debajo del delgado suéter que llevaba los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban haciéndola estremecerse.

-Aún no sé. No soy de esas personas que hacen planes.

-Deberías. Siempre es bueno tener el control de lo que sucede en tu vida.- ella sonrió, como si lo que acabara de escuchar hubiese sido un chiste.- ¿Qué?

-¿Control? No sé si te has dado cuenta, TK, pero jamás podremos tener el control de todo; en ocasiones sucederán cosas que no queremos y no podemos evitar. Creo que lo mejor es ir con la corriente y dejar que la vida te sorprenda.- el chico frunció el ceño no muy convencido.

-No sé, Kari. A mí en lo personal me gusta saber qué sigue en mi lista de cosas por hacer.

-¿Y no es eso aburrido?- se detuvo un momento y se sentó sobre el pasto. El rubio suspiró profundamente y se acomodó a su lado.- ¿En dónde dejas lo divertido de la vida? Las cosas espontáneas… ¿qué pasa si algo no sale como lo planeaste?

-Me molesta.

-¿Y ganas algo con eso?- TK la miró por una fracción de segundos. Aquella chica con el cabello desprolijo y una sonrisa traviesa lo estaba volviendo loco.

-No.- respondió simplemente.

-¿Ves? ¿Entonces para qué hacer planes que ni siquiera sabes si van a suceder? Cuando no pasa te enojas y no tiene caso. La vida es muy corta para sentimientos negativos.

-_La vida es muy corta para sentimientos negativos_…- aquella frase se repitió una y otra vez en su mente.

-A mí me gusta dejarme sorprender. Si sale algún plan simplemente hacerlo y disfrutar del momento. Considero que vivir pensando en el futuro es pérdida de tiempo ya que ni tú ni yo estamos seguros de si llegaremos para entonces, éste puede ser nuestro último minuto con vida y, ¿de qué sirvió hacer tantos planes?

-¿Y no es eso vivir irresponsablemente?- Kari soltó una carcajada que se desató en un ataque de risa.

-¡TK, es la vida! ¿Qué importa si es irresponsable? Sólo disfrútala. Haz lo que quieras cuando quieras y no te preocupes por las consecuencias.

El rubio sonrió mirándola fijamente. Ahora estaba convencido de cuánto le gustaba Kari, aunque fuese una rebelde sin causa viviendo en un polo opuesto a él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella divertida al ver que él no reaccionaba. Y en una fracción de milisegundos, TK ya la estaba besando.

Enredó sus dedos en el rubio y suave cabello del chico y lo atrajo hacia ella profundizando ese beso que había estado anhelando toda la noche. TK bajó las manos hasta su cintura y bastó con un movimiento para hacerla recostar y acomodarse sobre ella. Kari le acarició la barba y masajeó su lengua contra la de él haciéndolo reaccionar de inmediato al sentir la erección del chico en su pierna. El rubio se movió sabiendo que tenía que detenerse y su intento falló al sentir los labios de Kari sobre la piel de su cuello.

-No, Kari…- dijo con la voz entrecortada. La chica sonrió maliciosamente y volvió a besarle los labios.- Por favor…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso nunca has estado con una mujer?- de pronto las mejillas de él se tornaron rojas y cierto pánico se adueñó de ella.- No me digas que eres…- el chico asintió.

-Sí, Kari, soy… virgen.- dijo él sintiéndose estúpidamente apenado. Y fue entonces cuando volvió a sentirse sucia y poca cosa.

La poca moralidad que le quedaba la estaba acusando de pervertida y se movió, volviendo a sentarse en el césped, alejándose un poco de TK.

No podía estar con él, aunque lo deseara.

-_No lo mereces_.- dijo una voz en su cabeza.- _No lo mereces._

De pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Su vida era una mierda y apenas ahora se daba cuenta de los muchos errores que había cometido y que por consecuencia le impedían tener aquello que deseaba más que la droga: el cariño del chico del que se había enamorado.

Se había enamorado de Takeru desde el momento en que lo conoció aquél día en la feria de la iglesia. Se enamoró de su sonrisa tímida cuando la veía. Se enamoró de lo aniñado que podía llegar a ser, de lo inmaduro e inexperto que era. Se enamoró de su aroma dulce y varonil que no importaba que estuviera sudado sólo la atraía más hacia él. Se enamoró de los cuidados que tenía para con ella, de que velara por su salud y se esforzara porque pasara un momento divertido y feliz sin darse cuenta que ya con estar a su lado la hacía la mujer más feliz del planeta.

No había algo en él que no le gustara. Nada que quisiera cambiar, incluso su manía por querer controlar todo le gustaba.

Se había topado con el hombre perfecto. Aquél que deseó en sueños y que se dijo no existía hacía mucho tiempo; ahora frente a ella se hallaba éste guapísimo caballero cuyo valor era tan grande que no podía calcularse y se preguntaba si se trataba de una mala jugada del destino en que la ilusionaría con él para luego quitárselo o mas bien, él había aparecido como una señal para que pudiera tomar consciencia y darse cuenta que ese estilo de vida que llevaba no la estaba conduciendo a ningún lado.

-No, no llores.- dijo él deteniendo las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.- Lo siento, Kari, yo…

-No, TK. Es que… es que no puedo creer que seas real.- dijo ella con la voz ronca.- Eres perfecto.- el rubio sonrió, algo apenado.

-No lo soy, bonita. Tengo muchísimos defectos y conforme vayas conociéndome te darás cuenta.

-¿Conociéndote?- TK le acarició una mejilla y apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hikari Yagami?

* * *

**Feliz inicio de semana! Disfrútenloo :D**


End file.
